Steph's Struggle
by Rangersbabe10
Summary: Steph has another stalker..nothing new for her, right?  This stalker however is hitting close to home..too close! Babe HEA but Joe Friendly.! Now Complete!
1. Getting Started

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine and I am not making any money.

Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoy this story. This is a Babe Story!

Getting Started

"Babe." Ranger can make that one word mean many different things. This time Steph believes he is trying to say 'I can't believe you're eating that.' She gazed in his soulful dark brown eyes and gave him a look. She was standing in front of the counter and he was sitting on the bar stool on the other side of the counter.

"What?" She asked around a mouthful of Boston creme donut.

He chuckled slightly; a barely there deep rumble that came from within that muscular chest but Steph heard it and she shivered from the way that one little sound could make her feel. "That stuff will kill you."

Steph rolled her eyes and changed the subject. "Did you have a reason to drop by this morning?" She asked him; a little annoyed.

"I'm going out of town for awhile. If you need anything; call Tank." He said as he got up and came around to stand in front of her. Steph stood her ground even though she wanted to run. Okay so maybe she wanted to run in his arms and kiss him senseless.

"I'll call Tank if I need anything." She promised as she finished her donut.

"Are you and Morelli still off?" Ranger asked. Steph snapped her head back at the change of topic. She nodded. "Permanently." Ranger studied her a for a moment and then nodded. He kissed her forehead. "Don't go crazy, Babe."

She gave him a smile. "Don't get shot." He gave her a small smile before turning and walking out her front door. She heard the locks tumbled and then all was silent. Steph let out a huge sigh and sat down at the counter. Joe and her called their so called relationship off almost three months ago. They were however still really good friends. In fact that was how she came by these delicious Boston cremes. Joe had stopped by that morning a little earlier than Ranger and dropped them off. Sometimes she was already up and getting ready for work and sometimes she was still asleep. If she was asleep he never woke her up. He would sometimes leave a note but more often than not he would just leave the food without a word.

She liked and enjoyed their new easy friendship. They hung out all the time; watching Ranger games or movies. They went out to eat or sometimes just stayed in. The only difference now was that they didn't have sex. She did miss it sometimes but she didn't love Joe the way she loved Ranger and it didn't feel right anymore. But since calling things off with Joe; Ranger stayed away. No more hot and heavy kisses. No more caresses. No more innuendos. He was being stubborn and difficult. So difficult in fact she was thinking of just giving up and dating someone else completely but her heart already belonged to Ranger so she had decided to just wait until the time was right to tell Ranger her feelings.

Steph finished her last donut and took off for her shower. It was a busy time in the bail bonding business right now. People were skipping right and left. But that was good; she needed the money. Steph jumped in the shower and did a quick run through. No reason to do anything special since she was just going to work. She blackmailed her sleazy cousin Vinnie almost three years ago for a job as a bounty hunter. More often than she cared to admit she would end up rolling in something nasty or falling in something nasty or have something nasty thrown at her; but she always got her man. It may take several attempts but she did.

She got dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a pink tank top with her favorite boots. She pulled her hair back in a ponytail. It was a humid morning and she didn't feel like messing with it today. She grabbed her bag full of goodies and cruised out the door.

* * *

><p>She parked her shitty POS baby shit green Toyota in front of the office and got out. After several attempts she got the front door of her car shut and headed towards the Bail Bonds door.<p>

Once entering the cool interior of the building she smiled at Connie. "Good morning, Connie."

Connie smiled and answered back. "Good morning Steph. We are busy this morning." Connie was a few years older than her and she was gifted nicely in the breasts department. This morning she was a wearing a tight red jean skirt and a white button up blouse that barely contained her double d girls. She had bright red cowboy boots on to match the skirt.

"Good, I need busy." Steph looked around. "Where is Lula?" Lula was a former ho and their now file clerk part time bounty hunter. But she had a itchy trigger finger so sometimes it was better to leave her behind.

"She had to make a stop at Cluck N' Bucket for some chicken. She's going to be late."

Steph looked at her watch. "It's barely 11. She wants chicken already." Steph wondered out loud.

Connie nodded. "She had a craving." Steph nodded and held out her hand which Connie filled with folders of skips.

"How many do we have today?" Steph asked; clearly surprised.

"There is a total of six right now. Mostly first timers that were easy marks or people like Mooner." Connie told her smiling.

Steph laughed. "Mooner will be easy. He's probably high and just forgot."

Connie nodded in agreement. "Also on the list is 49 year old Lisa Edels; arrested for being drunk and naked in public."

Steph laughed. "Naked?" Steph looked at Lisa's file. She was tall and long. She had bleached blond hair and gray eyes. She was pretty.

Connie nodded. "She got drunk and decided she was ready to go to bed. So she stripped. Only problem was she hadn't made it home yet. She was still in the parking lot of the bar."

Steph shook her head in disbelief. "Figures."

"Then we have 78 year old George Embers." Steph pulled his file. Only way to describe him was old. He had shock white hair, but only over his eyebrows and sticking out his nose and ears. His head was bald. He had piercing blue eyes. Connie continued to explain. "He was arrested for hitting another man at Bingo. He claims he called Bingo first but the other man did so George hit him."

Steph let out another giggle. "He should be easy too. Whose next?" She flipped to the next folder. This girl was petite with dirty blond hair and brown eyes but cute.

"Casey Miles is a 22 year old waitress. She works at a local diner. Guy came in and asked her out. She said no and he copped a feel. So she poured hot coffee in his lap. He pressed charges."

"He deserved it; the asshole. She should be relatively easy too." Connie nodded in agreement.

"The next two is husband and wife. They were arguing and he hit her and then she stabbed him." Steph couldn't help it. She started laughing. She was laughing so hard she didn't see Lula come in with a big bucket of chicken.

"What's she laughing at?" Lula asked. Steph got her laughter under control, turned to Lula and explained her bout of laughter. Lula rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Is it a full moon? A lot of people doing stupid things." Lula sat down the bucket of chicken then grabbed two breasts from the greasy bucket. She then sat down on the couch and started eating. Steph eyed Lula's outfit of choice for today. Lula was a full figured woman and she showed it with pride. Today she was wearing a neon orange spandex top with a neon green spandex skirt. The boots were neon orange and her hair was neon green. She matched perfectly. Steph grabbed a leg and sat down next to her. Connie grabbed a thigh and went to munching.

After a few minutes of silence, Lula broke it. "So you and super cop still calling it quits?"

Steph swallowed her chicken and nodded. "We are. We are so much better as friends then anything. We get along a lot better than before."

"And how is Joe doing?" Connie asked through a chunk of chicken.

Steph smiled. "No more heartburn." Steph declared. Lula and Connie laughed. Steph finished her leg and then threw the bones in the trash. She turned to Lula. "You wanna come with?"

Lula jumped up and nodded. "Where we going?"

"I need money bad since my bank account is hitting rock bottom so grabbed that bucket of chicken. We are going lure Mooner first with chicken."

Lula grabbed the chicken. "Let's go, White Girl." They waved good bye to Connie and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Steph and Lula pulled up in front of Mooner's place and parked. They got out of the car and headed to Mooner's front door which was standing wide open. They reached the the front porch and Steph reached a hand out to stop Lula.<p>

"Lula, I have a bad feeling."

"What kind of bad feeling? I hate it when you get bad feelings."

"I don't know, but I'm not going in there." Steph backed up and grabbed her cell phone. Lula quickly followed.

"Hey Joe."

"Cupcake, I'm a little busy."

"I know and I'm sorry but could you please send someone out to Mooner's place."

"What's going on? He smoke one too many?" Joe asked; laughing.

"Joe, that's not funny. We came to pick him up but his door is wide open and I have bad feeling."

Joe quickly sobered. "I'll send someone out, Steph." He promised before hanging up.

"He's going to send someone out to look around." Steph told Lula.

Lula nodded. "We could go look around." She said as she started toward the house. Steph stopped her and shook her head.

"No we stay out here. I have a bad feeling, Lula. My spidey sense is really wigging."

"Wigging?" Lula questioned. Steph shrugged. "I don't know a better word right now for it."

Lula nodded in understanding before going silent.

A cop car pulled up and Lula shuddered. "I hate cops." Steph looked over at her friend. "I know but please don't leave. It's just Eddie and Big Dog. They're friends."

When Eddie got closer he finally spoke. "What seems to be the problem, Steph?"

Steph shrugged. "Mooner went FTA and we came here to pick him up and his front door was wide open. I had a bad feeling, Eddie so I called Joe."

Eddie and Big Dog both nodded. "We'll go look around. You two stay here." They nodded and hung back.

A seriously looking Eddie and Big Dog came out a couple of minutes later; Eddie was on the phone. "We need it as soon as possible. I don't care. This is obviously a crime scene." Steph's heart sank. She knew something had been wrong. Eddie got off the phone and then turned to Steph.

"It's a good thing you called us, Steph."

Steph swallowed hard. "Is he?"

Eddie shook his head. "There is no body in there but there is a sign of a big struggle and some blood, Steph."

Steph started to see stars and her vision got a little iffy. Eddie forced her to sit down with her head between her legs. When she could properly breath and see again; there was crime scene people everywhere. She looked around and spotted Joe. He walked over to her and opened his arms. She went to him but she didn't cry. She was afraid she would never stop.

"You okay, Cupcake?" He asked; concern lacing his voice.

She nodded. "Who would want to do this to Mooner. He's a good guy."

Joe crushed her a little closer and shook his head. "I don't know, Steph. I just don't know."

* * *

><p>He watched them from across the street. A smile leering on his face. "It's time, My Dear. Everything is ready. It's time. Soon you will be mine." He faded into the background and once again disappeared.<p>

_Author's Note: If anyone can remember Mooner's real name...please let me know. I'm lazy and don't want to go through the books. This is a Babe story with twists and turns. Let me know if you enjoyed what I have written so far. Thanks!_


	2. Just The Beginning

Author's Note: Thank you so very much for all the reviews, story alerts, and marking this as your favorite story. I didn't get a chance to respond to each and every one of you, but I loved each and every review! Thank you so much! Now please enjoy!

Just The Beginning

_He watched her from across the street. A smile leering on his face. "It's time, My Dear. Everything is ready. My plan is working. It will go slow and steady as I planned. It's time. Soon you will be mine. And only mine." He faded into the background and once again disappeared._

* * *

><p>Steph pulled away from Joe and took a deep breath. He watched her closely. Almost too close. She knew what he was looking for; signs that she was going after the person or persons who took her friend.<p>

"Cupcake?" One word and she shook her head.

"I need to bring in my skips. I have five more left. I can't do anything for Mooner right now, but while I'm gathering up my skips I can ask questions and see if anybody has heard or seen anything." Steph looked around the street and then back at Joe. "He's going to be fine. Mooner is tough." Joe just nodded in agreement. He didn't really know what to say.

"Why don't I come by this evening with Pino's after I get off work?" He offered; not really sure of how else to help. She shook her head. "No that's okay." She told him. Joe wasn't convinced; she would need to eat. "Then why don't I just drop it off for you. You need to eat, Steph." He counter offered back. She chewed her bottom lip thinking. She once again shook her head. "I'll eat a peanut butter and olive sandwich." She almost smiled at the look of disgust on Joe's face. "It'll help me think." He nodded; accepting her choice. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call." He told her. "I will." She promised him. He kissed her forehead, gave her one last hug and walked away.

Steph found Lula and walked in her direction. She was being questioned by Eddie and she didn't look happy. Steph decided to help. "Hey Eddie, do you have any questions for me?" She asked her long time friend. He turned towards her; dismissing Lula who took the opportunity to run to Steph's POS.

"Just tell me what happened once you got here." He told her.

She nodded. "Nothing really. We got out of the car and walked up to the front porch. I could see that the door was open as soon as I got out of my car, but at first I thought that Mooner had just forgotten to close it. Once I got closer I could feel something wasn't right. That's when I called Joe. That's it." Eddie wrote everything down before looking back up at her. "If you remember seeing anything or hearing anything or if you do hear or see anything, you know my number Steph."

She nodded. "I do and I will." She promised him.

"Just be careful, Steph." He asked her.

She once again nodded and said good bye. She needed to find her skips to bring in money. She should have taken Joe's offer since she had no food in the house and no cash in the bank or her pockets. But it didn't matter right now. The only thing that mattered is Mooner.

She climbed into her car and grabbed her folders. "Where we going, White Girl," asked Lula? Steph grabbed the top folder and put the rest back in her bag. We are going after Casey Miles. She'll be an easy pick up or at least I hope. She was arrested for pouring hot coffee all over some dick head who copped a feel."

Lula snorted. "Serve the dick head right; copping a feel."

Steph nodded and they took off for Casey Miles' place. She lived in an apartment building that in all honestly should be condemned. The paint that covered the building was supposed to be white but it was actually dingy brown. There was more broken windows then non-broken windows. Most of the shutters had fallen off and the ones left were hanging from their hinges. There was trash littered all over the sidewalk and walk way leading up to the stairs to go to Casey's apartment.

They got out and walked up to the second floor where Casey lived. Steph knocked on the door and Casey answered almost immediately.

"Can I help you?" She looked a little relived after answering.

Steph gave her a small smile. "I'm Stephanie Plum and I represent Plum Bail Bonds. You missed your court date."

Casey grimaced. "I had to work and my boss is an ass. I would have gotten fired asking off work even if it was just for one day."

Steph knew the feeling. "Can you come with us now?" She asked Casey.

Casey nodded. "I have to be at work at six this evening. I work the evening shift today."

"Then come us now and we'll get you rebonded out and back for work in no time."

"I can do that." She stated before turning around; leaving the door open for Steph and Lula to enter. Casey changed her clothes, turned everything off and then they locked up and left. Steph got on the phone with Connie and she was going to meet them down at the courthouse.

They were on their way to the courthouse and Steph decided to needed to get to work. So she asked. "Do you know Walter Dunphy?"

"Do you mean Mooner?" Casey questioned. Steph nodded; hoping for any kind of news. "My ex-boyfriend smokes," she paused, looked around and then whispered. "Marijuana. I hated it, but he did." Her voice returned to normal. But Steph and Lula exchanged a small grin at her shyness of mentioning _marijuana. _She continued to talk. "But that's where he always went to get it. We called him the Moon Man or Mooner. I sometimes just called him Walter."

Steph nodded then interrupted when it appeared she was going to continue talking. "Have you heard anything recently about Mooner?" Steph asked her. Casey shrugged. "Since breaking up with my ex, I don't associate with anybody from that crowd anymore."

Steph didn't comment. Casey said _that crowd _as though it was something dirty and Steph just didn't want to get upset about Casey saying Mooner was from _that crowd. _Mooner was a good person. He was a caring and loving person. He loved to watch reruns of old tv shows. There was nothing wrong with Mooner. They finally got to the courthouse and Steph took Casey inside, got her body receipt and then got her rebonded and headed back to her car. When they got back to Casey's apartment; Steph handed her a card. "Please if you hear anything about Mooner, call me. Please." Steph pleaded.

Casey nodded. "I will. And thanks for today." Steph nodded and said it was nothing. Once Casey retreated inside her apartment Steph and Lula took off and went back to Mooner's street. Steph cruised around; back and forth for almost thirty minutes.

"White Girl, what is you doing? It's getting hot out here."

"I'm looking for Dougie."

"Oh." After that Lula and Steph were silent. Steph cruised back and forth and up and down; looking for any signs of Mooner's best friend. After an hour of searching, Steph finally caught sight of him. She pulled over and jumped out. Lula stayed in the car.

"Dougie." Steph called out. Dougie turned around and smiled; catching sight of Steph. "Dudette!" He called out. Steph reached his side; almost out of the breath. She didn't waste any time.

"Have you heard from or seen Mooner?"

Dougie looked taken back; but shook his head. Steph sighed in frustration. "Are you sure?" She asked him. When he started to nod and back away; Steph grabbed his arm. "He's missing, Dougie. There was a struggle inside his place and blood was found." She told him quietly but forcibly.

Dougie's face went from being happy to looking like he had lost his best friend and I guess he had. "I saw him yesterday. He was acting a little different but he hadn't smoked anything, ya know. So I thought that was the reason he was feeling off."

Steph nodded. "How come he hadn't smoked anything?" She asked.

"He told me that some guy said he was going to bring the Moon Man some powerful stuff. So we waited."

"Do you know who this guy is?"

Dougie shook his head. "No. And Mooner didn't know his name either. Mooner said the guy came to him and he was covering his face so Mooner couldn't see him."

Steph was surprised. She knew she shouldn't be but she was. "And Mooner believed him?" She wondered out loud.

Dougie nodded. "The guy had a little blunt already rolled and let Mooner smoke it. Mooner said it was awesome."

"How come you didn't stick around and wait for the guy too?" Steph questioned him; almost suspiciously.

"Mooner wanted me to leave. He said that the guy said Mooner had to be alone when he came to drop it off or he wouldn't get it. Mooner said he would call me when the guy left. That was yesterday. I haven't heard from or seen him since."

Steph nodded. "Thanks Dougie. I'll tell Detective Morelli what you told him. He'll probably want to talk to you." Dougie looked panicked. Steph calmed him. "Don't worry. He won't care what you were doing. He just wants to find Mooner safe."

Dougie nodded; trusting Steph. She thanked him and they said their good byes and went their separate ways. Once back in her car, she called Morelli and relayed every detail of her conversation with Dougie.

"So Mooner was set up." Morelli stated.

"Yea I guess he was."

Morelli sighed. "Call me if you hear anything else."

"I will." Steph promised before hanging up the phone. She dialed Tank next.

"Yo."

"Tank, can I use RangeMan's search engines?"

"Personal or business?" He asked her.

"A little of both I guess."

"Little Girl, you are always welcome at RangeMan."

"Thanks Tank. I'll be there in the morning."

"Okay."

They hang up and then Steph dropped Lula off at the Bonds office and then headed home. She got off the elevator and entered her apartment with her ragged used out key. The smell of Pino's meatball subs perfumed the air and Steph smiled. Joe had dropped off a sub for her anyway. She did love him, just not more than friendship. She dropped her stuff at the door and entered the kitchen. A small note card was propped up on her sub. It simply read, 'Enjoy!" Joe had never left a note before but she shrugged. "I guess there is a first for everything." She said out loud to herself. She grabbed a bottle of water before sitting down and digging in.

* * *

><p>He smiled in delight. "Eat it all, Honey. Eat it all. My plan is falling into place. One step at a time."<p>

* * *

><p>Steph hit the alarm; shutting it off. She sniffed the air; something was lingering and it smelled liked cologne. She sniffed again. It wasn't Ranger's and it wasn't Joe's. Steph felt a small hint of panic hit her chest. Her gun was in the cookie jar. She cursed herself for being so stupid once again. She hated her gun but at times like this when she knew some one was in apartment or had been in her apartment she wished she had it and could use it.<p>

She sniffed the air again and another smell hit her. McDonald's was definitely in the air and on the menu. Steph felt herself relax. It was just someone bringing breakfast. She pulled herself out of bed; going to bathroom she did her business and washed her hands. She then dragged herself into the kitchen where a sausage egg mcgrindle and a hash brown awaited her. There was coffee too. Bless Joe. He was a life saver. She looked out in the parking lot but Joe was already long gone.

She ate quickly and then went and got dressed. She grabbed her bag that contained her stun gun, handcuffs, spray, and her gun remained in the cookie jar. She had a busy day a head of her. She needed to do a search on Mooner and round up the rest of her skips. She was going to question everyone she could until she found something out about the mystery guy that Mooner encountered and then she was going to find Mooner.

* * *

><p>He rubbed his grubby hands together in pure happiness. "She's too trusting. Her stupidity is a blessing. It's only going to help me." He giggled with glee and disappeared in the bright sunlight.<p> 


	3. More Problems, No Solutions

Author's Note: Once again..Thank you from the bottom of my heart for every review and story alert! You guys are the best!

More Questions, No Solutions

Steph pulled in the underground parking garage at RangeMan. Her morning had been filled with sausage mcgriddles, hash browns, and strangely enough; odd smells. She still couldn't figure out that smell. She shrugged her shoulders and yawned. She was still tired even after sleeping throughout the night. Maybe the smell was Joe and he was trying a new cologne. She climbed out of her vehicle and got onto the elevator. She gave them her little signature wave and smiled. She reached the fifth floor and stepped out. She looked around and noticed that the building was way too quiet. She headed towards Tank's office.

She knocked on the door and waited for his booming voice to bark out. "Enter." She opened the door and stepped inside. Tank looked up and grinned. "Hey Little Girl." His smiling faltered when he noticed her eyes didn't have their usual sparkle. "Something wrong?" Steph nodded. "You didn't hear?" She asked him quietly. He shook his head. "Ranger is going to kick my ass if something happened to you, but we had almost a dozen break ins last night and with Ranger gone, I've been a little busy."

Steph's eyes widen. "Twelve break ins? That's a quite a few in one night." Steph exclaimed.

Tank nodded. "It is and the thing is; nothing is being taken. They trip the alarm by breaking glass by window or a door or bust down the door. Then nothing. There is no signs that the person or persons went any further then the front door."

Steph cocked her head to one side; thinking. "Nothing on cameras?" She asked.

Tank once again shook his head. "The places being broken into have no cameras; only security panels." Steph watched him as he punched a couple of keys on his keyboard. "Is that where everyone is this morning?" She asked him.

Tank nodded. "We have everyone out smoothing feathers over and trying to make everyone happy. Plus each break in has to be recorded and a police report written up. It has been a busy morning. I just got in myself" He got up and rounded his desk. "Now, why are you here so early in the morning and what happened? Are you okay? I know you still have a car." He asked her; concern etching his dark handsome face. He hardly ever used his blank face around her anymore. She liked that. She only wished Ranger did the same.

"Yeah I'm fine but Mooner went missing yesterday, Tank." She told him as she once again yawned. She felt so tired.

Tank raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" He asked her.

Steph nodded. "He was FTA and I went to pick him up. His front door was ajar, so I called Joe. Eddie and Big Dog came to investigate. They found signs of a struggle and a little blood. No signs of Mooner." Her voice cracked a little at the end and tears came to her eyes.

Tank grabbed Steph's hand and yanked her into his arms. She finally let the tears fall. She cried until her eyes were red and puffy and her nose was running. She didn't know why she was so emotional. Mooner was a friend and they got along but she didn't understand why she felt as the world was closing in on her. Tank just held her; rubbing his hands up and down her back. She pulled away and Tank grabbed a Kleenex from his desk and headed it to Steph. She took it; dried her eyes and blew her nose.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to cry all over you." She dabbed at his shirt. "I got your shirt all wet." Tank grabbed her wrist and Steph looked up. "It's okay. It's obvious you needed to let it out. Feel free to let it out all over me at any time." Steph smiled and kissed his cheek.

She stepped back and took a deep breath. "Thanks." She smiled and changed the subject. "I want use the search engines to see what I find out about Mooner. I want to find him safe and alive."

Tank nodded. "Little Girl, you are welcome to all of RangeMan resources. Just let us know if we help."

Steph smiled again. "I will. Let me know if I can help RangeMan with any of the break ins." She told him and he nodded.

Steph left the office and went to her cubicle. She signed on her computer and set to work. She typed Walter Dunphy in the computer's search engine and what popped up simply astonished her. Mooner's grandfather died when he was eight years old. When Mooner turned 18 years of age, he came into a lot of money that he inherited from his grandfather. Several million in fact. The weird thing was that Mooner still took on odd jobs to support his lovely green smoking habit, but every month money is draw to pay his rent and utilities. He doesn't even draw money out of his account to pay for food.

Steph looked through several years worth of withdrawals and nothing is ever drawn out besides rent. Both is mom and dad were still living but they didn't have much hope for their son. They still called him and kept in touch, but that was about it. He has been arrested too many times to count, but nothing serious; just drug charges for marijuana, but nothing over a couple of grams. He's been arrested for being drunk in public or being drunk and naked in public, but once again nothing serious.

Steph pushed away from the computer and let out a sigh of disappointment. She was really hoping to find something that would scream out at her. She hung her head and closed her eyes. She thought about the door being opened and knowing something was wrong. Could someone have found out about the inheritance and had him stashed away awaiting for him to give them the account number and access to the account. Nothing had been withdrawn since the first so they couldn't already been using it.

"Hey Beautiful!" Steph looked up at the sound of Lester's voice. She smiled at him but seeing Lester frowned; she knew the smile didn't reach her eyes. "Hey Lester. Busy morning?" She asked him. He walked into her cubicle and crouched in front of her.

"What's wrong, Steph?" He asked her.

"Mooner is missing." She told him.

Lester frowned. "Are you sure?" Steph nodded and told him the scene she arrived to. "How come none of us knew this, Steph? How come you didn't tell us?" Lester asked her. She shrugged and yawned. She was really tired. Lester frowned harder. "You guys were busy with the break ins and I can't really do much but ask around." Steph told him.

Lester cocked his head. "Steph, did you sleep good last night?" He asked her.

Steph nodded. "I did and I didn't think I would. I'm really worried about Mooner. Who would do such a thing to Mooner? He's a good guy." Steph told her concerns to Lester.

"I don't know, Steph. Maybe he just pissed off the wrong guy or he owes someone some money." Lester explained.

Steph shook her head. "Maybe he pissed someone off, but it's Mooner, come on. He's goofy and forgetful."

Lester shrugged. "Maybe he owned money to someone." Lester offered once again but Steph was already shaking her head. "Can't be. His grandfather left him several million dollars that Mooner doesn't spend except for rent and utilities."

Lester looked perplexed. "So Mooner is loaded?" Lester asked. Steph nodded. "He is. So if he was having money problems then he could just pay them off." Steph's stomach let out a loud growl and Lester chuckled. "When was the last time you ate?" He asked her.

Steph grinned. "This morning. Joe brought me McDonald's."

Lester nodded. "Do you have food in the house?" He questioned her. She shook her head. "Not yet, but I got a skip yesterday so I'm going to go grocery shopping after I leave here and before I get my next skip."

"Just let me know if you need anything, okay?"

Steph nodded. "I will." She promised him. He kissed her forehead and left her cubicle.

* * *

><p>Steph parked her car at the local grocery store and climbed out of her car. She wanted to hurry and get her grocery shopping down so she can go get her next skip, George Embers. Only arrested for hitting a man after he lost at Bingo, Embers should be easy.<p>

His bond was set at $1000 so her cash prize should be $100. She could pay her cell phone bill finally. She was already two months behind and it paying $100 on it will keep it for another month. But for now the money she received last night for Casey Miles, is going to buy her groceries.

Steph grabbed a cart and started down the aisle. She grabbed peanut butter, milk, carrots, grapes, a bag of apples and oranges, Captain Crunch cereal, poptarts, Cheerios, hamster pellets, a couple cans of Campbells soup, two pints of Ben & Jerry's ice cream, a couple boxes of tastycakes, a bag of miniature candy bars, bread, two bags of potato chips, case of bottle water, crackers, olives, and a birthday cake that went on sale for half price. It was a chocolate cake with white icing. It was decorated with huge pink, purple, yellow, and blue flowers and in green icing it read 'Happy Birthday Stacey'.

Steph carried her findings to the cashier and paid for her treasures. She pushed the cart to her car and loaded her groceries. Once she climbed into her vehicle, she checked her phone. Seeing that Joe called, she hit speed dial three and put the phone to her ear.

"Hey Cupcake!"

"Hey Joe. What's up?" Steph questioned as she pulled out of the parking lot of the grocery store.

"Did you find anything else out on Mooner?" He asked her.

"Not much, you?" She waited to see if he would tell her. She didn't think he would.

"Just that his grandfather left him a lot of money, so he could have been kidnapped for ransom." Well damn he did tell her.

"Could be, but I don't think so." Steph told him.

"Spidey sense?" He asked.

"I don't know, Joe. Ransom doesn't feel right." Steph said; almost desperate.

"Well he seems pretty normal except for his marijuana habit and way laid back attitude."

"I know he does, that's why none of this makes any sense."

"Well we checked out his parents and everyone and anyone close to him; all normal and nobody is in any trouble."

"Yea I figured as much. Keep me informed Joe and I'll do the same."

"10-4."

They hang up and Steph pulled in to her parking lot of her apartment. She dragged her groceries up to her apartment in three separate trips. When she finally had her groceries put up and away, she made herself a quick peanut butter and olive sandwich with some potato chips and a glass of milk. She dropped a grape and piece of her sandwich into Rex's cage. He came running out, stuffed the grape into his mouth then grabbed the sandwich and hauled ass back to his soup can.

"Just like a man." Steph whispered as she ate her sandwich. Once she finished her sandwich, she cleaned up the small mess she made and hurried out the door. She had to find Embers and pay her cell phone bill while looking for information on sweet nature friend, Mooner.

* * *

><p>He waited until she left the parking lot. Almost giggling in glee as he let himself into her apartment. He walked over to her refrigerator and grabbed her jar of olives. "No one but her eats these. It's perfect, oh so perfect." He took out the little dropper he had in his pocket and opened the jar. One drop then two drops; he closed the lid, shook it up, and put it away. Quietly as he came; he went.<p>

_Author's Note: Reviews please...let me know what you think!_


	4. Spiders & Still No Mooner

Author's Note: Thank you once again for the reviews and story alerts! I love it! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story. Continue to Enjoy!

Spiders & Still No Mooner

Steph peeked an eye open then immediately shut it. Her head felt like someone was pounding nails into it and her mouth was dry as sawdust. She felt okay when going to bed besides of course that she felt like she hadn't slept in weeks. And she had; slept that is. She was sleeping all the time. She was going to bed around nine at night and not even rousing until almost ten every morning. She didn't understand it.

It had been almost two weeks since Mooner had went missing and she was doing everything she could to find him, but she was having no such luck. She was determined however not to give up. Joe, Lester, and some of the Merry Men were helping as much as they could. Normally by the time she got up; breakfast was waiting for her. For lunch she sometimes had a peanut butter and olive sandwich and dinner was usually also waiting on her by the time she got home.

It was a good thing too because people were skipping non stop lately. She was picking up anywhere from five to six skips a day; sometimes more. Between picking up skips, looking for Mooner and helping RangeMan; who was still having break ins, Steph was busy and always on the go. Ranger had yet to come back, but according to Tank he should be back any day now. When he did get back, he had already told Tank that he needed to talk to Steph. But she knew he would come to her whenever ready.

Steph dragged her ass out of bed and into the bathroom. She chugged back a couple of aspirin with some sink water and then went pee. She washed her hands and went into the kitchen where yep, six Boston creme donuts awaiting their destiny to be eaten. She poured herself a glass of milk and sat down. She finished one donut and reached for her milk. She was about to take a drink when she noticed something floating in the milk. Something black and it looked hairy.

"Eewww gross." Steph poured her milk out and rinsed the sink out. She grabbed the new gallon of milk she just bought and poured herself another glass. But this time she noticed it too had a little spiders floating in it. She looked at the gallon. "Oh that is so gross." Steph poured the whole gallon of milk down the drain. After it was gone, she cursed. "Maybe I should have taken it back to the store. I didn't notice that when I grabbed it." Steph shuddered. She grabbed a bottle of water and finished her donuts.

Once she finished eating, she took a shower and dressed for the day. Wearing a sky blue t-shirt, white shorts, and tennis shoes; she grabbed her bag and headed out the door. She made it to the bonds office in record time and entered the cool building.

"Good morning, Connie. Good morning, Lula."

"Morning, Steph." They said in unison.

"Anyone skip today?" Steph asked as she yawned.

Connie shook her head. "Believe it or not no one has skipped but," Connie handed Steph a folder and continued. "This woman has had her bond revoked."

Steph looked at the file. Linda Grisfield, 35 year old nurse was arrested for beating her husband of twenty years over the head with his playstation two. Steph started laughing. She only stopped laughing when she had tears coming out of her eyes and Steph was having trouble breathing. She grabbed a tissue and wiped her eyes. She faced Connie. "Why was her bond revoked?"

Connie grinned. "When she got out on bond after being arrested for bashing her husband, she figured her husband would pay more attention to her instead of his game. When he didn't, she shot the playstation then her husband. He came into the hospital late last night with a gun shot wound to the shoulder. She said she was trying to kill him, but she's a lousy shot."

Steph giggled. "Lucky husband, I guess."

Lula snorted. "That dumbass should have paid better attention to his wife. I would have shot him too, but I would have shot his dick."

Connie and Steph both started laughing. Lula cocked her hip. "What?" She asked them. Steph shook her head. "Nothing. You going to come with me?" She asked.

Lula nodded. "Yep. Gotta keep busy."

They said good-bye to Connie and walked out the door. Steph looked down at the sidewalk and cringed. "What is up with the spiders lately? They're everywhere." Steph wondered out loud. Lula looked around and shook her head. "White Girl, you seeing things. Too much sun, probably." Lula bounced on ahead to Steph's car. Steph shrugged, stomped a couple of spiders and followed Lula.

* * *

><p>They reached Linda's home and parked. Steph looked at the modest two story home. Linda had a beautiful home with a well manicured lawn. She couldn't believe this woman was pushed to such a limit that she beat her husband with his playstation and then later; shot him.<p>

Steph knocked on the door and a petite blondish brown haired woman with pretty hazel eyes came to to the door. "Yes." She said; a little warily.

Steph smiled. "My name is Stephanie Plum and I represent your bail bondsman, Vincent Plum. Your bond has been revoked because you shot your husband."

The woman harrumphed. "He deserved it and a whole lot more, that asshole. I cooked a decent meal for him and he ate it in front of the tv, still playing his game. Then I pranced in front of him wearing this sexy little nightie and he told me I needed to move because I was blocking his view of his game." Linda snarled.

Lula snorted. "Where he at now? I'll shoot him for ya."

Linda smiled at Lula. "He's at work. He works at the tampon factory."

Steph yawned then interrupted before they started planning Linda's husband's death. "Well, we have to take you back to the police station." She smiled apologetically. "I'm really sorry."

Linda shrugged. "It's okay. I understand." Linda turned and locked up her house. Together they walked to Steph's car. Steph looked down and nearly screamed in horror. She shivered in disgust. Spiders were all over the sidewalk. Steph rubbed her eyes and looked again. Yep still there. She wasn't imaging them. Steph hurried to her car and got in. She looked around and breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't see anymore.

"What is with all these spiders? They're everywhere." Steph shuddered.

Lula rolled her eyes. "What is with you and spiders? There isn't no damn spiders. Where do you see spiders?" Lula asked looking around.

Steph pointed out the window. "All over the sidewalk." Both Linda and Lula looked out the window and shrugged. "White Girl, you must have stomped them dead cuz they ain't there no more."

"I guess." Steph said; but she wasn't so sure. She still seen them; how come they didn't? Steph pulled away and let her mind wander. She looked in the rear view mirror at Linda. "Do you know Mooner?" Steph asked her.

Linda looked at her through the rear view mirror. "Who?" She questioned.

"His real name is Walter Dunphy."

Linda chewed on her bottom lip; deep in thought she shook her head. "That name sounds familiar but I don't who it is."

"He went missing almost two weeks ago. It was the paper."

Linda nodded. "I know who he is now, but no I don't know him."

Steph nodded her head in defeat.

* * *

><p>After getting Linda to the cop shop and Lula back to the bonds office, Steph made her way to Joe's house. She had to park on the curb because there was two other vehicles besides Joe's in his driveway. She entered after knocking and immediately she was hit with that same odd smell. She smiled to herself. Guess it was Joe. He must be changing his cologne.<p>

"Hey Cupcake, we're in the living room." She heard Joe call out. She went into his living room and smiled at Joe, his brother Anthony, and his cousin Mooch.

"Hi Anthony. Hi Mooch." They smiled back and said hi. Steph kissed Joe on the cheek. "Hi Joe. Any news on Mooner?" She sat down next to Joe on the loveseat as he shook his head. "So far nobody has heard nothing and seen nothing. Every lead we have, turns to a dead end." Joe put his arm around her and pulled her close to kiss her temple. "I'm sorry Steph, but we aren't giving up."

Steph snuggled into him. "Thanks Joe." She looked up into his eyes. "I have to ask and I know you won't tell me on your own, but has there been any dead bodies found?" She swallowed hard; afraid of the answer.

Joe shook his head. "No Steph. I promise I would have told you that."

Steph smiled at him then yawned. Joe grinned. "Thanks. I appreciate that." She told him. She then kissed his cheek and stood up. "I've got to go. I just wanted to stop by before heading home."

Joe stood up and walked her to the door. He grabbed her wrist and turned her to face him. He took her chin between his thumb and finger. "We'll find him, Steph. I promise." She nodded and he kissed her forehead. "Go get some sleep, Cupcake. It looks as though you need it." He told her and she frowned. Should she tell him that she's been sleeping non stop lately? She shook her head.

"I will. Bye Joe." She turned around and left as Joe watched her go.

* * *

><p>Steph entered her apartment and dropped her stuff at the door. She made sure her door was locked then went into the kitchen. Since she just came from Joe's there was no yummy food waiting for her so she made herself a peanut butter and olive sandwich with potato chips. She forgot to stop at the grocery store for milk so she just grabbed a bottle of water.<p>

She yawned while checking her messages. Her mother called and invited her to dinner but she just didn't feel like hearing her mother's bitching right now. She received a call from Lester; checking in on her and one from a telemarketer. She placed her phone beside her plate and started to eat. Halfway through her sandwich, she laid her head on her arm and went to sleep.

She's heard the voice before and she knows this voice. In fact she loved this voice. "Babe." There it was again. "Babe, wake up." Her whole body started to shake and she was itching all over. "Babe." Now the voice sounded worried. She managed to open her eyes. When she did she came face to face with a giant black hairy spider. Steph opened her mouth and started screaming.

_Author's Note: I know it's short, but I promise more soon. Let me know what you think!_


	5. Batman To The Rescue?

Warning: Spoiler for Book 13...

Batman To The Rescue?

Ranger stepped off the elevator and onto to the fifth floor of his security company. He noticed it was usually quiet this evening, but he shook his head and headed to Tank's office. Having respect for his right hand man, he knocked on his door. Tank's gruff voice came through almost immediately. "Enter." Ranger turned the knob and opened the door. Tank looked up; seeing his boss he stood up. Ranger shook his hand and in true Ranger fashion, simply barked.

"Report." They broke the connection of their hands and sat down; Tank behind his desk and Ranger in the chair across from Tank.

"No accidents or hospitalizations. But break ins are at an all time high." Tank started out.

"Explain."

"For about two weeks now, we have had anywhere from five to fifteen break ins a night."

"Any leads? What's being taken?"

"That's what is strange about the break ins. Nothing is being taken. They all accure at residents or businesses without cameras. A door is busted down or a window broken, but nothing is every taken. We have no leads."

"Inside job?" Ranger questioned. He was starting to get a little worried. This was starting to sound like the time those punk ass kids were messing with RangeMan and he almost went out of business.

Tank shook his head. "I thought so too and if it was I wanted them out as soon as possible so I made every RangeMan employee except Steph spend one night here and in sight of the core team."

"And?"

"We had 15 break ins that night. The most ever."

Ranger cocked his head; thinking. "Could it be that someone is trying to distract our attention elsewhere?"

Tank nodded. "I have thought of that, but what?"

"What has been going on the last two weeks? What happened around the time the break ins started?"

"Everything has been relatively quiet. There has been a lot more people skipping than usual but that's about it."

"Stephanie?" He always worried about his Babe.

"She's been a little preoccupied lately. Lester and Bobby are starting to get a little worried about her. She never seems to answer her phone past nine or before ten or so in the morning. Whenever asked about it, she denies getting phone calls, going as far to check her phone for messages in front of them. She's had a lot of skips, but nothing to bad to make her more or less tired or distracted. She just seems out of it lately."

Ranger didn't know what to say. That was a lot for Tank to spit out at one time. "Any known reason?"

Tank nodded. "Her friend, Mooner went missing about two weeks ago."

"Around the same time the break ins started?" Ranger asked.

Tank cocked his head and his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Yeah, around the same time."

"How is Steph handling Mooner's disappearance?"

"She's doing everything she can to find him."

"Did you offer RangeMan resources?"

Tank nodded. "Of course, but she's only used the computers and that's it."

"Is Morelli keeping her in or out of the loom?" Ranger asked but he suspected out.

"As far as I know, he's telling her what he can. He's worried about her too."

Ranger cocked an eyebrow in question.

"I met him one day at Pino's. I was picking up a sub for Steph and he asked me about her. He said he was worried. That she seems tired all the time and just acting different."

"Any stalkers?"

Tank shook his head. "No and no blown up cars either. Her skips have been easy pick ups and it seems as though no matter what; every lead on Mooner comes up empty. His street has been more quiet since he's went missing or so Morelli's cousin told Morelli."

"He lives on the same street as Mooner. Did he see anything?"

Tank shook his head. "No, he didn't."

Ranger stood up. "I'm going to Steph's apartment. I'll be offline until further notice." He checked his watch. "It's only 1830 so Steph should still be awake."

Tank nodded his understanding and Ranger walked out of the office.

* * *

><p>He entered Steph's apartment quietly. He didn't want her to know he was there. He rubbed his grubby greasy hands together in delight. Everything was going as planned. With any luck, RangeMan would accuse that ignorant Mooner of breaking in those places and that's why he went 'missing'. He just didn't understand how Mooner could afford to live on the same street as he did. He worked hard for his money and it never paid off.<p>

He entered Steph's kitchen and giggled in glee. "It's paying off now." He said to himself as walked over to Steph as she slept with her head on the counter. He smoothed the hair back from her face. She didn't even twitch. "The drugs are working, I see." He couldn't stop touching her. After all these years, she was finally going to be his.

Her phone ringing made him jump. He almost laughed at himself. He looked at the screen and sighed in disgust. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Soon, we will be together. Very very soon."

He hit the delete button on her phone as if Batman never called. He left the apartment as quietly as he came.

* * *

><p>Ranger pulled in her parking lot and angled himself out of his Porsche Turbo. They had a problem come up at the last minute and it had to be dealt with. Now it was late and he was worried. He had called Steph over a half dozen times for the last several hours and had received no answer. He didn't know if she was avoiding him or why if she was, but he intended to find out.<p>

As he entered her apartment, he encountered an odd and sickly smell. He walked further into her apartment and into the kitchen. His lips twitched in an almost smile as he found his Babe asleep on the counter and half eaten peanut butter and olive sandwich next to her. His brows furrowed in confusion as he saw her phone right next to her.

He walked over to her and picked up her phone. It didn't say any missed calls. Ranger frowned, put down the phone and turned to Steph. He touched her forehead. She felt hot to the touch and she was flushed. "Babe." He whispered gently at first; he didn't want to startle her. She didn't acknowledge him, so he tried again. "Babe." This time he went a little louder but still no movement.

He tried again several more times but she didn't stir or move. He went to touch her but she started shaking and clawing at her arms and face. "Babe." He didn't understand what was going on. She finally opened her eyes and she screamed. She jumped back and almost fell on her ass on the hard floor but Ranger kept her from falling. He collapsed on the hard floor with her in his arms.

"Steph, wake up. You're having a nightmare." She continued to shake and claw at her flesh. Anything she could reach she clawed. Her exposed skin had red fingernail marks and she was starting to draw blood. Ranger pinned her arms down against her sides and he held her. "Babe, wake up." After a few minutes of her shaking, she stopped and her breathing returned to normal. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Ranger." Her voice seeped relief as though she knew something was wrong and she didn't know what.

He squeezed her to his side. "I'm here, Babe." She snuggled against him and breathed in his clean Bulgari scent. He always smelled so good, she thought. After a few minutes, she pushed away from him and stood up. Ranger followed her and pulled her again into his arms.

She let him for a minute but once again pushed him away. He didn't want to but he let her go. "Babe, are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm fine." She picked up her sandwich and frowned when she found it hard as a rock. She tossed it into the trash and opened the refrigerator.

"Babe, I've been trying to get in touch with you for the last couple of hours, but you didn't answer."

Steph shrugged. "I must not have heard it ring." She simply stated as she grabbed the bread and the olives. She went back to the counter and grabbed a knife.

Ranger stood beside her. "Steph, the phone was right beside your ear. Are you sure you're okay?" He asked again. Tank and Morelli were right. She didn't seem okay. Her eyes were bloodshot, puffy and had almost a glazed over look to them. Her skin looked dull and pale. Her hair hung lifeless and limp. The claw marks on her arms and legs and face were fading but traces of blood still remained.

Steph grabbed the peanut butter and her knife and started spreading the peanut butter on her bread. "I'm fine Ranger. What do you want?" She didn't know she was being hateful. She was really glad to see him. She felt scared and she didn't understand the feeling.

"I wanted to come see you sooner, but I got held up at RangeMan this evening. We had quite a few break ins or so I've been told."

Steph nodded and threw the knife in the sink. "That's what Tank told me, but they haven't found any leads to them."

Ranger watched as she grabbed the jar of olives and started placing them on her sandwich. "How are you doing with Mooner missing?"

Steph shrugged. "I hate that I can't find any good leads on him and that no one has heard anything." She put the jar back on the counter and Ranger picked it up.

"What have you heard?" He asked her as he grabbed a fork from a drawer and forked out a olive. The olives were almost gone but he would just buy her a new jar.

"Just that the day before he went missing, he was seen with a man offering marijuana that was unlike any other. That man was supposed to come." Steph stopped talking as her sandwich was ripped away from her. "What the hell, Ranger?"

She watched as he grabbed a glass and filled it with water. He took a swallow and then grabbed his phone. Steph went to grab her sandwich back but the look on Ranger's face had her stopping in mid reach.

"Morelli, I need you at Steph's apartment asap and bring CSI." He hung up the phone and dialed again.

"Tank, I need the core team here at Steph's apartment asap. As soon as Morelli gets here, we're headed to the hospital." He paused as Tank talked. "I'll explain later." He hung up the phone and turned to Steph.

She was about to go in full rhino mode. "Ranger, what the hell is wrong with you?" She asked again.

Ranger looked at her; his blank face slipping and anger and rage seeping from every pore. "Babe, you've been drugged."

_Author's Note: I know another small chapter..but I promise an update soon! Any ideas who the stalker is?_


	6. The Results

Author's Note: I want to thank everyone for every review I have received. I have been really busy and I am unable to respond to each and every one of them but I love them all! The stalker's identity will be reveal soon! Again thank you so much!

P.S. We Are Going CSI on this chapter..where blood results come back within a couple of hours! Enjoy!

The Results

Ranger watched as she grabbed the jar of olives and started placing them on her sandwich. "How are you doing with Mooner missing?" He asked her.

Steph shrugged. "I hate that I can't find any good leads on him and that no one has heard anything." She put the jar back on the counter and Ranger picked it up.

"What have you heard?" He asked her as he grabbed a fork from a drawer and forked out a olive. The olives were almost gone but he would just buy her a new jar.

"Just that the day before he went missing, he was seen with a man offering marijuana that was unlike any other. That man was supposed to come." Steph stopped talking as her sandwich was ripped away from her. "What the hell, Ranger?"

She watched as he grabbed a glass and filled it with water. He took a swallow and then grabbed his phone. Steph went to grab her sandwich back but the look on Ranger's face had her stopping in mid reach.

"Morelli, I need you at Steph's apartment asap and bring CSI." He hung up the phone and dialed again.

"Tank, I need the core team here at Steph's apartment asap. As soon as Morelli gets here, we're headed to the hospital." He paused as Tank talked. "I'll explain later." He hung up the phone and turned to Steph.

She was about to go in full rhino mode. "Ranger, what the hell is wrong with you?" She asked again.

Ranger looked at her; his blank face slipping and anger and rage seeping from every pore. "Babe, you've been drugged."

Steph's jaw dropped and her eyes went wide as saucers. "What do you mean I've been drugged?"

"I don't know long you've been being drugged, so I'm not letting you taste how I knew. It tastes real bitter, but I can't place the drug. It might be new."

"Ranger, that's stupid. I would know if I was being drugged." Steph stated before gnawing her lower lip. "Wouldn't I?" She asked; her face showing signs of fear.

"Not if they were drugging you a little at a time, Babe." He told her; anger still poring off of him in waves.

"They?" Steph said; her voice elevated. Ranger pulled her into his arms and she snuggled into his embrace. She swallowed hard. "Who would want to drug me and why?" She asked; cautiously.

Ranger gave a barely there move. "I don't know, Babe. But I intend to find out." Steph was silent. She could feel Ranger getting more tense with each breath he took. He finally took the plunge and asked. "Steph, do you think you could have been raped?"

Steph pulled back and looked into Ranger's dark eyes. His blank face was firmly in place but his eyes were filled with anger, rage, revenge, and menace. If Steph didn't know him, she would be scared spitless of him right now.

Steph shook her head. "I don't think so. I haven't felt like I've had sex. I think I would know. Wouldn't I?" She drifted off as she laid her head back on Ranger's chest. Ranger rubbed his hands all over her back and then through her hair.

A knock sounded at the door and Ranger pulled away from Steph. He looked her in the eyes and said, "please stay in the kitchen." She nodded. Ranger kissed her forehead then headed to the front door. As he walked, he drew his gun. He looked through the peephole then put his gun away. He unlocked and open the door. Morelli, Eddie, Big Dog, Tank, Lester, and Bobby walked in with CSI following on their heals.

"Where is Steph? Is she okay?" Morelli asked. Ranger gave a small nod. He nudged everyone into the kitchen. "Kitchen." He simply said and then walked in that direction with everyone following him.

They all followed Ranger into the kitchen. Morelli was the first to speak. "What's going on here, Manoso?"

Ranger slid his eyes over his core team before settling on Morelli. "Steph has been drugged." A chorus of whats, what the fucks, and hows came across the small enclosure. Ranger handed Morelli the jar of olives. "Smell." Morelli took the jar and did as Ranger told him. "It has a small bitter smell to it, but that doesn't say she's been drugged." Steph was pretty sure Ranger wanted to roll his eyes but he just handed Morelli a fork. Morelli took the fork and took an olive.

He popped it into his mouth and chewed. "Son of a bitch." It had a bitter taste to it like if you left a pill on your tongue and it dissolve. He passed the jar to Tank who took an olive before passing it to Lester and then Bobby. It made its way around the kitchen to Eddie and Big Dog. By the time Big Dog was finished, the whole kitchen was filled a deadly tension.

"What's the plan?" Morelli asked Ranger. After all Morelli didn't have any personal claims on Steph anymore.

"I want this entire apartment fingerprinted. I don't want any surfaces left unclean." Ranger started out and Morelli nodded in agreement. Ranger continued. "I'm taking Steph to the hospital. We need to know what he's drugging her with and how long. Then I'm taking Steph back to RangeMan with me. She can stay there."

Steph interrupted. "Why can't I stay here or at my parents?" She grimaced as she said it. She really didn't want to stay with her parents, but she hated having her choices taken away from her. Ranger turned towards her; penetrating her with his deadly blank face. "You are coming to RangeMan where it is secure. Someone came into your home, Steph. Who knows what else they have drugged. You can argue all you want, but if you fight me on this I'll have you locked down in one of the RangeMan cells. Understand?" Ranger stated.

"What about Mooner? He's still missing." Steph stated.

"I'll keep you informed, Steph. I promise." Morelli told her.

Bobby chimed in. "Do you think his missing could be coincidental? Maybe he's the one that's drugging Steph."

Steph went into full rhino mode. "Mooner would never do something like this."

Lester gave her a sad smile. "Steph, he does have access to drugs and lots of money to purchase those drugs."

"I don't care, but I know Mooner isn't capable of doing anything to hurt me." Steph screamed at Lester and Bobby.

Ranger placed a hand on her shoulder and she pushed him off. "Babe, we are not accusing Mooner of anything."

"Well I know he didn't do this. I have to keep looking for Mooner. I need to find him." Steph's voice sounded weak, sad, and desperate.

"You can still look for him, but just with a RangeMan partner."

"Ranger, I don't want you bleeding money for me." Steph told him through a yawn. Ranger's eyes narrowed but he never lost his blank face.

"Babe, I want you safe. It's not bleeding money if I'm keeping you safe."

"So I guess you'll just file this under entertainment." Steph said; hurt lacing her voice. Ranger's jaw twitched. He hated that he ever said that. He loved her, he would do anything for her.

"Please." Ranger simply said. He knew she couldn't refuse anything he asked of her as long as he said please.

Steph's eyes flashed with anger and she clenched her fists tight. "Fine. But I don't like it." She knew she was being childish but she hated having her options taken away.

"I don't care if you like it, I want you safe." He told her before turning back to Morelli and his core team.

"Pack a bag for Steph and check each item you put in the bag. I don't want anything dangerous dragged back to RangeMan. Don't forget the hamster." Ranger finished than looked at Steph. "Babe." One word but Steph knew it meant 'is there anything you want to add'?

"Ranger, I don't want them pawing through my underwear." Steph told him. Ranger's lips twitched. He addressed his core team. "Leave her underwear alone. I'll have Ella buy her some more and leave any hamster food behind. I'll have Ella buy that too."

Steph kissed Ranger's cheek and his heart rate increased but he didn't show it. "Thank you Ranger." He kissed her forehead then went back to his team. "After they finish what they're doing, secure this apartment and install a couple of cameras."

"Yes Sir." Tank stated. Ranger turned to Morelli. "Anything?" Ranger speak for 'do you need us for anything else'?

Morelli shook his head. "No, I'll call you if we find anything." Ranger nodded, grabbed Steph's hand and pulled her out the door.

* * *

><p>They reached the hospital in record time with Ranger driving. He wanted to waste no time. They were sitting in a little hospital examination room; Steph wearing a hospital gown and Ranger wearing full combat gear. No one questioned it though. They let Ranger, his blank face, and deadly weapons pass.<p>

Steph had a full body examination and it came to the conclusion that she had not been raped. There was no signs of recent penetration or any scarring. They had made Ranger leave the room while checking her over. Steph was thankful for that. They checked her both vaginally and anally. The doctor assured her that if she had sex while past out, that there would be definite scarring.

They also took two vials of her blood. Steph had to sit through the painful prodding of the needle as they dug for a vein. Ranger may have growled once or twice at the poor nurse trying to take the blood; making things just a little worse.

Steph was now patiently listening to the doctor try to argue with Ranger. The doctor wanted them to go home and then told them the results would be sent within a couple of days. Ranger is having none of it.

"I want the results within a couple of hours, not days."

"But Sir." The doctor started to protest but one look from Ranger and the doctor nodded his head and darted out of the room. Ranger leaned against the wall; one foot crossed in front of the other, and his hands clasped in front of him.

"Ranger, you scared him." Steph told him.

Ranger stared intently at her than asked. "What are you feeling right now?" Steph cocked her head to the side. "You mean like happy or sad?" She asked. Ranger shook his head; barely.

"Are you dizzy, lightheaded, or do you have a headache?"

Steph nodded. "I do have a headache. My mouth is dry and I feel really tired. I feel like I could throw up any minute and I'm just really tired, Ranger."

Ranger nodded. "That's why I wanted the results immediately. We don't have any idea what this guy has been giving you or how long."

Steph nodded. "I've been feeling tired for the last week and a half or so. I just thought it was because I've been running around crazy, catching skips and looking for information on Mooner. I've barely had time to eat."

Ranger raised an eyebrow. "What have you been eating?"

Steph shrugged. "For lunch, if I'm home I have been eating peanut butter and olive sandwiches, but for breakfast and dinner it just depends."

"On what?"

"On what Joe or Lester bring me."

"Explain." Back to the one word answers.

"Joe and Lester always brings McDonalds or donuts for breakfast. Pinos or pizza for dinner or sometimes Chinese."

"Did you ask them if they brought the food?" He asked her.

Steph nodded but stopped. "I was at first but I stopped asking."

"Why?"

"Because both Joe and Lester told me to stop asking and stop saying thank you. They did it because they love me and they know I'm busy trying to find Mooner. They told me to enjoy it."

Ranger shook his head. "I'll have a talk with Santos."

"Ranger." Steph started to protest but Ranger gave her a look and she stopped mid-thought.

Steph laid back on the table, closed her eyes and went to sleep. Steph was awaken by Ranger's voice in her ear. "Babe, wake up." He kissed her ear and she smiled. He chuckled and she opened her eyes. "Doctor is here with results." Ranger told her as he helped her sit up. "How long have I been asleep?" She asked. "Three hours."

Steph's eyes widen. "I'm sorry." Ranger kissed her forehead dismissing her apology. She didn't need to be sorry. They both turned to the doctor and waited for what he had to say.

"Mrs. Plum." The doctor started out and Steph interrupted. "Call me Steph or Stephanie." The doctor nodded again. "Steph you have four different types of drugs in your system."

"Four?" Steph interrupted loudly and panicky.

The doctor nodded. "The first one is Amitriptyline. It causes hallucinations, drowsiness, dry mouth, vomiting, and confusion. The second one id Diazepam. Diazepam causes fatigue and hallucinations. It's often used as a sedative. The third one is Eszopiclone. It is normally prescribed for insomnia. Eszopiclone can also cause hallucinations, dry mouth, and headaches. It's really known for causing black outs. The last drug is one you are probably familiar with; its heroin."

Steph stared at the doctor; unable to form any words. Ranger helped. "That concoction of drugs sounds familiar."

The doctor nodded. "It's actually a new drug that is out on the street. Mainly for rich kids since the main ingredients are hard to come by and expensive. It's called Venom. It can be consumed by pill or through a needle."

"Why Venom?" Steph finally found her voice and asked.

"The first couple of people who used it, had hallucinations of snakes, spiders, scorpions, and bugs. All things venomous."

Steph's vision got blurry and she felt sick. Ranger pushed her head between her legs. "Deep breaths, Babe." He continued to soothe her until she finally calmed down.

"They were hallucinations." Steph stated. "What?" Ranger asked. "I was having hallucinations of spiders. Big black hairy ones. The damn things were everywhere. I was seeing them in bathrooms, kitchens, living rooms, and sidewalks all over Trenton. I thought I was losing my mind." Steph sobbed out the last few words and Ranger pulled her close. He continued to rock her and motioned for the doctor to continue.

"It may not sound like good news but since you was ingesting it, you have a better chance of not being dependent on it." Steph's whole body stiffened and Ranger's hold tighten. He whispered softly in her ear. "It'll be okay, Babe. I promise I'll be there every step of the way with you." Steph nodded.

"The only thing we're slightly worried about is because you've been digesting it for so long, they is some damage to your stomach and intestines."

Steph and Ranger looked up; Steph's heart breaking at every word. "How will I know for sure?" Steph asked.

Once the drug leaves your system, we'll have to run further tests." The doctor explained.

"Is there a chance I could be okay?" Steph asked.

The doctor paused and Ranger knew she wasn't. "I really can't say for sure, but there is a lot of damage to your stomach and intestines. You'll probably need major surgery to repair it." Steph gasped in shock and turned her face into Ranger's chest. He pulled her closed and started to rock her gently. Ranger nodded and motioned for the doctor to leave. He continued to rock Steph as she cried; her world falling apart around her.

_Author's Note: I am not doctor.. I found the drugs and some of the symptoms online, but the actual drug and happened to Steph is completely made up. Let me know what you think!_


	7. Can't Believe It!

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews! Loved them all! BTW..not a doctor ..so it's either made up or I found it on the internet.. And.. we're going CSI ..so fingerprints and DNA results are faster than normal! Please Enjoy!

Can't Believe It!

Joseph Anthony Morelli looked on in horror at the empty food containers spread around Steph's kitchen. Empty food containers that he had brought her for breakfast and dinner. Empty food containers that Lester and some other of Manoso's men had brought her for breakfast and dinner. Empty food containers that went unclaimed by any of them. Empty food containers that held traces of a drug. A drug that had Steph looking like a walking zombie. A drug that could have eventually have killed her. Hell, it still could for all he knew. He hadn't heard from Steph or Manoso, so he didn't know what the drug was. All he knew is that it contained traces of heroin.

One of the CSIs had did some kind of a test to see if heroin, cocaine, or any other kind of drug showed up and heroin was number one on the list. Steph was being drugged with heroin. He shook his head as he watched the CSI team continue to bag and tag empty drugged food containers. How could he not have noticed? How could any of them not have noticed? Of course Manoso noticed as soon as he seen her. He knew something was wrong, but it was just luck that he ate a olive. He couldn't hate Manoso for this, he could only hate himself. Steph has been one of his best friends since as long as he could remember. He should have seen the differences in her. He couldn't change the past but he could find the person responsible.

They had so far fingerprinted every surface in Steph's apartment. That included everything in her refrigerator and cabinets. So far they haven't any fingerprints that didn't belong. Joe was about to give up hope. He figured this was going to end up a dead end.

"Detective Morelli?" Joe turned around to face the young CSI. She was cute. Pixie like. She was short with blond curly hair and bright blue eyes. Her name tag read Carly. She had one of those new IPad touches in her hand and her expression read serious and a little fear. The fear he didn't understand.

"Yes Carly. What is it?" He asked her.

She chewed on her lower lip. "We found a two fingerprints on the underside of the olive jar lid." She said firmly; stating fact, but she looked scared to death to even tell him.

"And?" He was anxious to know if they could find Steph's new found stalker fast before he ended up killing her.

"Sir, it's well.." She stuttered before thrusting the tablet in his hands. He took it from her and his eyes widen. "Are you sure about this?" He asked her. She nodded. "We ran both fingerprints and they both came back to him." He handed her back the tablet. "Who else knows this?" He questioned. She shook her head. "Only you, Sir." She told him quickly. He nodded. "Keep it that way." She nodded again and walked away.

Joe walked toward Steph's bedroom where he knew Lester, Tank, and Bobby were. They looked up as he entered. "I know who it is." He said simply. He knew he couldn't hide it forever. He just wanted to talk to him first.

"Who?" Lester practically shouted at him; his body radiating anger as Tank and Bobby's were.

"It's Mooch."

Their eyes widen. "Your cousin did this?" Tank asked. Joe nodded. "They found two fingerprints on the lid of the olive jar. On the underside of the lid. So he had to put the drug in the jar."

Lester moved forward. "Let's get him. We'll take him RangeMan. I'm sure Ranger would love some alone time with him."

Joe put his hand up to stop him. "I want speak to him first. Alone."

Lester shook his head. "Hell no! He's your cousin. You'll probably just let him go."

Joe clenched his fists in anger and his jaw tighten. "That's bullshit and you know it. I love Steph. I grew up with her. I hate that my own cousin would do something like this. I just want some answers. He's family. I need to know why."

Tank nodded. "We'll give you a twenty minute head start. After that all bets are off."

Joe nodded. "Thank you." He turned away from them and headed to square off with his cousin and what he thought was his friend.

* * *

><p>Ranger felt Steph pull away from him; first emotionally than physically. She swallowed hard then looked at him. She tried to say something but it caught in her throat and she stopped. Ranger pulled her against him again. "Babe, we can get a second opinion. We don't have to trust this doctor." He told her.<p>

Steph smiled up at him. "You're only saying that because the doctor argued with you." She teased him. Ranger flashed her his 200 watt smile and she melted once again against him.

"Babe, I think we should get a second opinion. My sister, Celia is a doctor at Princeton-Plainsboro Hospital. I can call her and we head there tonight." He told her; once again dawning his blank face.

Steph shook her head; hard. "My insurance won't cover that hospital, Ranger."

Ranger pulled back and grasped her upper arms. He waited until she was looking him in the eyes. "Babe, money isn't a problem. I'll pay whatever it costs."

Steph shook her head again. "I won't have you bleeding money for me, Ranger."

Ranger shook her. "It's not bleeding money, Stephanie. I have to know you're safe. I have to know if you're going to be okay. I love you, Babe."

Steph swallowed hard. She knew he loved her, she just didn't know how he loved her. "I'll go under one condition."

Ranger nodded. "Anything. Name it."

"I pay you back." She told him.

He kept his face blank. She wouldn't need to pay him back. Not now and now ever, but he would agree. "Deal." He flashed her a smile. "Should we seal it with a kiss?" Before she could answer he leaned forward and settled his lips over hers. Gently coaxing her lips apart until he dipped his tongue in to play with hers. He nipped her tongue before sucking it into his mouth. He continued to ravish her mouth until a throat clearing at the door had them pulling apart. Ranger dropped another quick kiss on her now swollen mouth before turning towards the door.

A nurse stood there holding papers. "A prescription and discharge papers." She handed them to Ranger and quickly turned away. She hit the door jamb hard, but snapped out of it and then continued out the door. Steph broke out in a fit of giggles. Ranger turned to her. "What are you laughing at?" He asked her.

She shook her head and changed the subject. "Are you going to take me to your sister?" She asked; grinning. She felt happy and she didn't know why.

Ranger nodded. "Come on. I'll call her on the way."

* * *

><p>Joe took a deep breath and got out of his police issued POS. He knew he had to confront Mooch, but it wasn't going to be easy. Mooch's car was in the driveway so he knew he was home. He took another long deep hard breath and opened Mooch's front door.<p>

He looked around, but Mooch was no where to be found. He called out Mooch's name. He heard noise in one of the bedrooms and followed the sound. It was coming from the guest bedroom. He didn't know what Mooch was doing or planning, but he didn't think Mooch would hurt him. He opened the door and let out a gasp of surprise.

Mooner was laying flat on his back, his arms over his head and handcuffed to the headboard. Mooner was quiet and deathly still. Joe walked over and felt for a pulse. Mooner had one but it was slow and weak. He wouldn't live much longer. He looked like he lost a lot of weight and by the blood on his wrists, he had been there awhile. Joe was guessing about two weeks.

He heard a noise behind him and turned. "Mooch." He said.

"What are you doing here, Joe?" Mooch asked him.

Joe narrowed his eyes. "I think you know why I'm here."

"You shouldn't have come."

"Why not?"

Mooch took a different approach. "Are you going to let me slip through your fingers?" He asked with a smile.

Joe almost laughed in disgust. "No, I'm going to arrest you. What the fuck were you thinking, Mooch?"

Mooch shrugged. "Why Steph, Mooch?" Joe asked him.

Mooch shrugged again. "Why not? She's a cute little thing. Apparently neither you nor Manoso can keep her from getting into trouble."

"So you thought what? That you could keep her drugged up?"

"That was only to bring her defenses down."

"Why Mooner?" Joe asked; changing the subject. He needed to know.

"I took Mooner to keep her busy looking. I knew she would be so concerned for him, that when food magically appeared in her kitchen, she would be so tired that she wouldn't even hesitate to eat it without thinking first. I was right. She never even asked, of course you and those thugs from RangeMan helped."

"How did we help?"

"You almost always brought the food, I just seasoned it a little." Mooch grinned. Joe's fists clenched painfully tight.

"Steph always ate. She kept so busy looking for him," Mooch pointed towards Mooner. "That she never questioned the food, she was only thankful for it. I kept those thugs from RangeMan busy too."

Joe cocked an eyebrow; his expression held confusion. "What do you mean?"

"They didn't tell you?" Mooch asked.

"I heard there was some break ins but I've been working on Mooner's case along with a few others." He confessed.

"I kept them dumbasses so busy, that they didn't have time to see how Steph was deteriorating in front of their eyes." Mooch let out a evil laugh.

Joe took a step toward him, but Mooch pulled out a gun. Joe stepped back; holding up his hands. "You could have killed her, Mooch."

Mooch shook his head. "I wasn't giving her enough to kill her. Although she is a lot tougher than I thought. It took a while before that drug took affect."

"I should kill you, Mooch. I love Steph. She's family."

Mooch laughed again. "What can I say? I wanted her for myself. I was tired of watching you and Manoso fight over her. She clearly needs a real man."

It was Joe's turn to laugh. "Are you saying that you're the real man she needs?"

Mooch grinned as he cocked the hammer back on the gun. Joe took another step back and the back of his knees hit the bed where Mooner lay; unmoving.

"Are you going to shoot me, Mooch? Your own cousin?" Joe asked him.

"I'm not going to be arrested. I know what will happen if I let you take me in."

"What?" Joe only needed a few more minutes. If only he could keep Mooch talking. RangeMan would be here any minute.

"I know Ranger's thugs if not the man himself is on the way here. I can't let that happen. They'll kill me after they have a little fun with me."

"Not if I do it first." Joe told him; his voice laced with venom.

"Sorry Joe." Mooch said before he trigger. Joe watched ,as if everything went in slow motion, as the bullet left the barrel of gun and came zooming faster and faster before slamming into his chest.

He fell to the floor of Mooch's guest bedroom. He heard the front door slam shut as his world went black.


	8. Second Opinions

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews! You guys are so awesome! The response to this story is so amazing, I've already got my next story idea!

Second Opinions

They entered the over decorated lobby of Princeton-Plainsboro Hospital. Steph was in awe of the beautiful features spread out through the hospital; inside and out. Ranger laced his fingers through Steph's and pulled her towards the nurse's station. The red-headed nurse looked up, saw Ranger and smiled. Steph rolled her eyes as the nurse touch her hair in a touch up fashion and gave Ranger a come hither smile. Ranger didn't smile back; he kept his blank face on.

"I'm here to see Celia Manoso." He told the young nurse.

She immediately flashed a huge grin at him. "You must be Carlos Manoso. Your sister told me you were expecting her."

Ranger once again didn't smile back. "It's kind of an emergency." He growled at her. She jumped at the deep huskiness of his voice or it could be that his voice went about two octaves deeper in annoyance.

The nurse picked up the phone. "I'll call her now." Ranger nodded his head and turned towards Steph.

"She likes you." Steph whispered low. Of course there wasn't very many women who could look at Ranger and not fall flat on her face. He was hot, but he was hot in the kind of way that even though he knew it; it wasn't something he liked to use to his advantage. In other words, he didn't relay on his looks to get him through life.

Ranger flashed his 200 watt smile. They heard a crash and looked over at the nurse who was now laying on the floor; her face beet red. Steph giggled and Ranger dropped his blank face and gave her a glare which only made her laugh harder. Ranger pulled her close so his mouth was against her ear. "Paybacks are a bitch, Babe." She pulled away and gave him a look full of innocence.

"I didn't do anything. You made her fall out of the chair, not me." Steph teased him.

Before Ranger could comment, a voice coming from behind them spoke out. "Brother, you always did know how to wow the ladies." They turned to face Ranger's sister who was having trouble keeping her laughter at bay. The poor nurse stuttered out something about needing supplies and she took off in the opposite direction.

Ranger turned in the direction of his sister. "Celia, how are you?" He smiled at his sister before pulling her into his embrace. Steph smiled as they hugged. "I'm good, _Little Brother,_ how are you?" She asked him once they pulled away.

Ranger grabbed Steph's wrist and pulled her towards them. "This is Steph." He told her; turning the subject away from him.

Celia shook Steph's hand and smiled. "Carlos told me everything over the phone." She motioned towards the elevators. "Come on, lets get some blood work done with some x-rays and an ultrasound and see what's going on, okay?"

Steph felt comforted and at ease around Ranger's sister and she quickly nodded. "Thanks a lot for doing this." Steph told her. Celia shook her head as they walked towards the elevator; Ranger behind them.

"It's no problem. Some doctors are just assholes and don't look at anything outside the box." Celia told her. They stepped off onto the fifth floor. "Steph, welcome to my world." Celia announced with a smile.

They settled Steph into a room and gave her a green hospital gown to change into. After waiting a few minutes, a nurse came in and took Steph's blood. This time they took only vial. Ranger squeezed her hand and whispered in her ear as they did. She hated needles and this time was no different.

The nurse capped the vial of blood and smiled at Steph. "We'll be back with results shortly." Steph nodded and leaned back against the table as the nurse walked out.

"Morelli called earlier." Ranger spoke.

"And?" Steph wanted to know if they had found anything.

Ranger shook his head. "So far nothing, but they are still fingerprinting everything." Steph nodded and Ranger continued; speaking more now than he ever has. "Babe, they found traces of heroin in all the empty food containers in your trash."

Steph looked at Ranger; wide eyed and a little shocked. "Joe and Lester brought that food to me." She told him.

Ranger nodded. "Some of it they did, but not at all of it."

"So the guy was drugging it after they dropped it off?" She asked him. Ranger again nodded. Steph shivered and curled into herself. Would she ever feel safe again? This stalker went far beyond any other stalker had before. Putting drugs in her food that her friends had dropped off for her is low and so scary. Would she ever be able to eat again without being worried that her food had been tainted or messed with?

A tear leaked out the corner of her eye and a sob torn out of her throat. She felt herself being pulled into Ranger's arms and rocked. She faintly heard the door open, she felt Ranger shake his head and then the door shut again. She didn't cry, but she couldn't make herself sit up and pull herself together. She loved food. Any and all food. Sweet foods, spicy foods, salty foods, hot or cold; she loved it all.

How could anyone want to mess with someone's food? Not knowing what it would do to that particular person. How could anyone be that cruel? To hate someone so much to have them drugged without their knowledge.

Ranger pulled back enough to cup Steph's face between his hands. He brought her eyes up to meet his. "Babe, you'll get through this. You're tough. You're a fighter, a survivor. I'll be there with you ever step of the way. No matter what the struggle. It's not just Steph's struggle, it's our struggle, our fight." He swallowed hard at the sight of Steph's eyes welling up with tears. She kissed his mouth softly and Ranger felt his heart melt at the tender touch.

"Thank you, Ranger. I love you." Steph confessed. Ranger yanked her close; holding her tightly. He knew that small confession of her love for him was hard for her. She hated expressing her feelings and for her to share that; he knew it wasn't easy.

The door opened once again and Celia stepped in. "I hate to interrupt but we need to get those x-rays and that ultrasound done." Steph pulled away and looked at Celia. She planted a smile firmly on her face. "Well, let's get started."

* * *

><p>Ranger watched as Steph slept. His sister came in and took some ultrasound pictures. She then took Steph down to the Radiology and did some x-rays. Steph came back up; quiet and withdrawn. He hated seeing her like this. He heard her stomach growling for food more than once and she never acknowledged the fact that she was hungry.<p>

He hated it even more when Celia offered to bring her something to eat and Steph turned her down. It had been over four hours since Celia brought Steph up from Radiology. Almost twelve hours since he found Steph asleep on the counter with her half-eaten sandwich beside her. He knew she had to be hungry and her growling stomach just confirmed it.

Celia had called a few minutes before and said that they had emergency and she would be up at soon. So here he was watching Steph sleep. She was curled up into the smallest ball possible as if she was protecting herself against the world. He hated seeing her like this. He hated that all he could do was watch her slowly withdraw into herself.

He couldn't wait to get his hands on the bastard that would do something so cruel to his Babe. To the woman he loved. Ranger smiled. Yea he loved her. In his own way; in every way that mattered. She was his. She belonged to him. Only him. Now that he knew that Morelli was now out of the picture, he was going to make his Babe _his_ permanently. His contract with the government was almost over so it was finally time that he made sure Steph understood that he wanted her in his life for good and forever.

He heard the knock on the door and went to answer it. He smiled at his sister. "I didn't want to wake her up. Is she still sleeping?" Celia asked. Ranger nodded. "She's still sleeping, but if you have the results, I'll wake her up." He told her.

"No need, I'm awake." Steph said from the bed. Both Celia and Ranger turned toward her. Ranger went and helped her into a sitting position. He laced their fingers together and waited for Celia's news.

"Well I do have good news and bad news." Celia started out. "The drug that the doctor previously found is correct. The new drug Venom was found in your system and it did reek havoc on your stomach and intestines. Normally taking it orally it wouldn't have hurt anything internal but since it was laced in your food, the drug sat in your stomach with the other natural acids in your stomach. So it did some damage. The good news is that you do not need any surgery on your stomach. If you watch what you eat for the next couple of months, which means no spicy foods such as anything with tomato sauce, your stomach will heal nicely."

Steph smiled and nodded. "The bad news?"

Celia gave her a small sad smile. "You will need surgery on your intestines." Steph gulped and Celia continued. "But it's a simple procedure. We'll just cut out the damage area and pull the end of your intestines together then sew it shut. Simple, quick, and easy. With no lasting effects."

"So the surgery is not life threatening?" Steph asked.

"Now I can't tell you that. All surgery is life threatening, but it is a simple procedure that has been performed before."

"How soon can we schedule it?" Steph asked.

"We'll have to wait until after the drug is completely out of your system."

"How long will that take?"

Celia shrugged and shook her head. "I don't know. I would say within two weeks or so, give or take a day or two."

"Will you be performing it?" Steph asked her.

"Yes she will." Ranger interrupted. Celia nodded in agreement.

"I will perform the surgery."

Steph nodded. "Good, I'm glad."

Their conversation was interrupted by Ranger's phone started beeping. Celia said her good byes and left. Ranger answer his phone. "Yo." His face went blank. "Explain." He turned his back to Steph. "Report." Another pause and Ranger nodded. "We'll be there in thirty." He hung up his phone and turned back to Steph.

"Babe, they know who your stalker is." Ranger started out. "Who is it?" Steph asked. "Your stalker is Mooch."

Steph's eyes went wide. "Joe's cousin Mooch?" She questioned out loud.

He pulled Steph close. "Babe, Joe's at St. Francis Hospital. Mooch shot him in the chest and he's in critical condition." Ranger told her softly.

Steph's breathing got swallow and she started to pull away. "Is he okay?" She asked Ranger. Ranger shook his head. "I don't know, Babe. We need to go to the hospital." Steph started to back away from him and grabbed the back of her neck to stop her. "Come on, Babe. Let's go."


	9. Damn Mooch

Author's Note: Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! I love the response that this story is getting! You guys are awesome! Thank you again for all the reviews you guys are leaving. Since I'm working on two stories to publish and working on another one for when this one is finished, I've been a little busy and not able to reply back to you all. But I love the reviews...so thank you, thank you, thank you!

Damn Mooch

"911, what is your emergency?"

"I heard gun shots."

* * *

><p>"911, what is your emergency?"<p>

"I swear I heard gun shots coming from my neighbor's house."

* * *

><p>"911, what is your emergency?"<p>

"I heard gun shots from my neighbor's place then I seen my neighbor run out with a gun in his hand."

* * *

><p>"911, what is your emergency?"<p>

"Oh my GOD! I heard gun shots, right! I can't believe it! This neighborhood is supposed to be gun shot free."

"Ma'am, what is your location?"

"What kind of of question is that? I'm located in my living room. I was watching my soaps since I had to work today. Let me tell you, that Peter is something else. Just H-O-T-T hot I'm telling ya. But anyway can you send someone to my neighbor's house. I think he might be dead. Can you believe it? A dead man right next door."

The operator let out a sigh and tried again.

* * *

><p>"911, what is your emergency?"<p>

"Been shot. Officer down. Need Help."

"Sir, what is your location? Sir. Sir. SIR."

* * *

><p>Tank watched as Hector installed the security system on Stephanie's apartment. He thought it was kind of pointless since they now knew that the stalker was Mooch and Morelli went to confront him, but it was what the boss man wanted. Besides Steph could still use it once they caught Mooch and had him safely behind bars.<p>

Tank checked his watch once again. They had to go. "Hector, we're leaving. Just lock up when you're finish." Tank told him.

Hector turned and flashed Tank a grin. "Si." Hector said before turning back to the task at hand.

"Santos, Brown, let's move." Tank called out to his fellow co-workers. Santos and Brown came from the kitchen. "Let's go."

They all three headed out the door and down the stairs to the lobby. Tank climbed into the driver's seat and Santos grabbed the passenger seat. Reluctantly Brown climbed into the back seat. "I hope we didn't just give Mooch a free pass to get away. After all Morelli went after him, first. Do you really trust him, Tank?" Lester asked him.

Tank pulled out of Steph's parking lot. "He loves Stephanie, so yes I trust him on this. He would never just give Mooch up and let him go. Not after what he did to Steph." Tank told him.

"I'm just saying that at least one of us should have gone with Morelli. Just in case the situation got out of hand." Lester explained. Tank glanced over at Lester than back at the road. He didn't say anything but the look on his face said plenty. Lester went silent.

Tank's phone ringing made any more conversation cut short. Tank answered.

"Yo."

"Sir, several 911 calls have come over the scanner involving gun shots and then it came over officer down."

"And."

"It's at the suspect's house, Sir."

"Shit." Tank hung up the phone and stepped on the gas. "What's wrong?" Lester asked.

"Morelli's been involved in a shooting apparently. 911 was called several times. People stating they heard gun shots."

"Shit." Both Lester and Bobby said in unison. Tank just nodded and pressed harder on the gas.

* * *

><p>Joe shook his head clear than grabbed it and moaned. "Why the hell does my head hurt so damn bad?" He touched the back of his head and came away with blood. "Shit, how the hell did that happen?" He looked around and noticed the house phone sitting on the night stand. He tried to stand up and his vision went blurry as his chest went tighter with pain.<p>

"Shit." He dragged himself over to the night stand. It wasn't far but each move he made hurt worse than the one before. He grabbed the night stand leg and shook it hard. The phone fell on the phone with a thud. Joe grabbed it and hit 911. His head was pounding and his vision started getting hazy again.

"911, what is your emergency?" The 911 operator asked.

Joe tried to take a deep breath and inhaled sharply when it hurt like a bitch. "Been shot." He managed to squeezed out. He had to shut his eyes. "Officer down." He heard keys from a keyboard. "What is your location, Sir?" Can't hold my eyes open. Have to rest. "Need help." Joe said before finally he fell into the black hole that claimed him.

* * *

><p>The 911 operator typed in a few keys and grabbed the location from the house phone. Since it was a land line phone, it was easy to trace. She then called her favorite police officers. "Officer down at Mooch Morelli's place. I didn't get a name." She told them.<p>

"Thanks. We're on own way." Eddie turned to his partner Big Dog. "I think Joe's been shot."

Eddie and Big Dog sped towards Mooch Morelli's house. They turned on the siren and hauled ass to Mooch's place. As they were pulling up so was the Ambulance. Eddie and Big Dog hopped out and run towards the front door. The paramedics were already inside.

"We need another ambulance." One paramedic touched the sound of Mooner's neck. "He's got a pulse and he's breathing."

Another paramedic touched Joe's neck. "I've got no pulse. He's not breathing."The first paramedic nodded. He looked at Eddie. "Call another ambulance." He then settled on the floor to take care of Joe.

"Start CPR while I get the bleeding to stop." While they worked on Joe, Eddie called another ambulance for Mooner.

"On it." The first paramedic leaned Joe's head back and pinched his nose. Taking a deep breath, he settled his mouth over Joe's and blew two quick breaths. He lined up his hands on Joe's breast bone. "One, two, three, four, five." With five hard thrusts to his chest he went back and blew two quick breaths. He repeated the process while the second paramedic got him stable enough to move him.

"We're gonna need the D-fib. I can't get a steady pulse." The second paramedic grabbed the d-fib and placed the paddles over Joe's chest.

"Isn't using that going to make the bullet wound bleed more?" Eddie asked. He should know but right now this was his best friend and co-worker. He had to be okay.

The second paramedic turned to look at Eddie. "We have to get him breathing. That's all that matters." He turned back away from Eddie and the first paramedic got the paddles ready. "Clear." He shouted. He hit the button and a jolt went through Joe. The second paramedic touched Joe's neck and sighed. "We've got a pulse. Let's move him. Now."

They got him set up on a paddle board and lifted him up. The first paramedic settled the breathing mask over Joe's face and then turned the machine on. It slowly filled Joe's lungs with air. The bullet would was again bleeding but the paramedics wanted to get him on the way to the hospital quickly.

"He's got a nasty bump on the back of his head." The first paramedic took notice.

"We'll take care of it once we get on the way."

As they put him into the ambulance, the second ambulance pulled up. They went to shut the doors and Eddie heard. "He's stop breathing. We're losing him." Eddie went to open the door but the ambulance pulled away. He stood in shock with only one thing coming to mind. "Damn Mooch."

* * *

><p>The second ambulance pulled up and two more paramedics hopped out. They raced towards the house and entered the guest bedroom. "He's got a pulse. He's weak but it is there." The first paramedic told him.<p>

The second paramedic nodded. "Let's get an IV hooked into him. He looks seriously dehydrated."

The first one nodded in agreement. They worked silently as they got him hooked up to an IV. Mooner never stirred or moved. They carried him on a paddle to the ambulance where they hooked him up to a heart monitor. They checked his blood pressure and it was really low.

"I don't know what the hell this guy has had done to him, but I'm pretty sure it's a good thing he's out of it." The first paramedic commented and the second one agreed.

The pulled up to the hospital doors to the ER at the same time Steph and Ranger did. Steph jumped out the vehicle and ran towards the ambulance screaming Joe's name.

"I'm sorry Ma'am." The first paramedic started out but Steph cut him off. "Oh my god, Mooner. Is he okay?" Ranger reached Steph's side just in time to hold her back from following the paramedics. She pushed at Ranger. "I have to know if he's okay. Let me go, Ranger." She yelled at him. Ranger held her tighter. "Babe, they can't tell you anything yet. Calm down."

He could tell she was running out of steam but she wasn't giving in. She continued to beat against his chest to let her go. "Ranger, I have to check on Joe." Ranger grabbed her chin in one large dark hand and made her look at him. "Calm down. We're go in there together."

Steph stopped struggling and nodded her head in agreement. Ranger let go of her and they headed together towards the nurse's station. "I'm here to check on Joseph Morelli."

The nurse looked up. "Relation."

Steph bit her lip. She really need to check on Joe. "I'm his fiancee." Steph said quickly; hoping the nurse believed her. The nurse nodded silently and Steph let out a sigh of relief. The nurse began to lead her back towards the room. "This way and the doctor will come talk to you." Steph nodded and turned to Ranger.

Ranger heard her and felt his heart sink. He followed quietly but he felt as the air had been stolen from his lungs. Could this really mean that she was going back to him. He shook his head. He couldn't lose her; not when he just realized he wanted forever. He reached out to her as they walked and laced their fingers together. They came to a stop in front of the nurse.

She smiled. "Wait right here. The doctor will be out as soon as he can." They both nodded and the nurse walked away.

Steph turned to Ranger and frowned. His face wasn't blank; in fact he looked as though he lost his best friend. She rarely ever saw him without his blank face. She knew he had heard what she said to the nurse. Could he really want a relationship with her? Steph gnawed her bottom lip. She could only hope it was what she thought it was. She leaned up to whisper in his ear. "Don't worry, I only told her that to get information on Joe as quickly as possible. I love him, but Joe and me really are only friends." She pulled back to look into Ranger's eyes but she never got the chance.

Ranger hauled her close and settled his mouth over hers.

_Author's Note: I'm not a doctor or a paramedic so I'm hoping that this chapter is okay..I needed it to happen because of the last paragraph.. reviews are always welcome!_


	10. Just Starting

Author's Note: I need to once again thank you guys for those awesome reviews! Your words mean a lot! I can't believe how well you guys are enjoying this story!

Warning: Don't Eat And Read This Chapter! Severe Gross Factor! You have been Warned!

Just Starting

Steph pulled away from Ranger when a throat cleared behind them. Steph turned and blushed when the same nurse whom she told Joe was her fiancee was behind her. The nurse gave her a dirty look and Steph glared right back. The nurse glanced at Ranger and gulped. Her face went from hateful to pleasant in .02 seconds. Steph turned to look at Ranger and almost wet her pants. Ranger's blank face was firmly in place but the look in his eyes was enough to scare even the biggest and meanest bad boy.

"T-T-The doctor i-i-is still i-i-in surgery." The nurse stuttered out. She cleared her throat and tried again. "The doctor is still in surgery with Mr. Morelli. Once the surgery is performed, he'll be out shortly to talk with you." The nurse said in almost one breath. Ranger had scared her. Ha ha, Steph thought.

Steph nodded. "Thank you. Can you please tell me anything about Mooner?" Steph asked. The nurse shook her head. "Are you family?" Steph's shoulders slumped. "No, but he is a friend." Steph told her. The nurse glanced at Ranger than back at Steph. "I'll have his doctor come out and talk to you too, but I don't know how long that will take." Steph smiled. "Thank you very much." The nurse nodded and walked away.

Steph turned to look at Ranger. A yawn caught the better of her than her stomach growled. Ranger smiled. "You need to feed the beast, Babe." She laced their fingers together and pulled him towards a group of chairs. Steph sat down in one leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

Ranger touched her cheek softly. "I'm going to the cafeteria to get you something to eat, Babe. You need to eat." He told her before walking away. He was back within minutes. He called her name and she opened her eyes. He handed her a Styrofoam container and she took it. Ranger gave a smug smile. Steph rolled her eyes at his surprise but relieve expression. She opened the container and wrinkled her nose. "What is it?" She asked him. Ranger laughed. "It's a grilled chicken salad. It's good for you and your intestines." He told her. She nodded and took a bite. It was really good. She continued to shovel bite after bite into her mouth. She crunched down on something and it sent a creamy and nasty substance swirling around her mouth. She grabbed her napkin and spit the food she had in her mouth in it. She went to heaving when she saw a big black hairy spider still half alive in her napkin.

She dropped the napkin and tried to get herself under control. She went to sit the container on the chair next to her and found it too full of tiny black spiders. Steph dropped the container and fell out of the chair. She went to her knees and went to throwing up. Her stomach heaved and heaved until nothing was left. She could hear Ranger in the distant background calling her name but she couldn't answer. She continued to heave. She couldn't stop. She could still taste the spider that was in her mouth. She went to inhale and found she couldn't take a breath. She went into panic mode and started scratching at her throat.

"Babe. Babe." Ranger was on his knees; shaking Steph as hard as he could without hurting her. Tank, Lester, and Bobby were next to him; having just arrived not moments before Stephanie went to emptying the contents in her stomach. "What's wrong with her?" Lester asked. Ranger shrugged. He had no clue, but she was scaring the shit out of him. She went to inhale and he noticed that she was unable to. He had a feeling she was going to have trouble breathing between throwing up and tears running down her cheeks. She begin to claw at her throat; trying to suck air in.

Ranger pulled her into his arms until she was on her back. "Babe. Steph. Stephanie." He was almost screaming now and a crowd of people were surrounding them including the nurse from earlier. She bent down next to them. "She's not breathing, Sir." Ranger glanced at the nurse and glared who in returned glared right back.

"Boss man, she's right. Bomber's turning blue." Bobby told him as he dropped to his knees and pulled Steph out of his arms. He laid Steph flat on her back. He opened her mouth and stuck his finger in as deep as he could get it. "She's not choking on anything." Bobby said. "She wasn't eating anything. She fell asleep. She never woke up even as she went to knees and starting throwing up." Ranger replied back. Bobby pinched her nose and blew five breaths in her open mouth. He waited a minute and did it again. "Steph, wake up honey."

Steph continued to claw at her throat; trying to draw in a breath. She couldn't do it. She couldn't make any air fill her lungs. It was starting to hurt. Her chest was tightening in pain from having no air. No Air, isn't that a song? Snap out of it, Stephanie Michelle Plum. You need to breath. Listen to Ranger's voice. She let herself relax and Ranger's voice seeped in. "Babe. I want to see those beautiful baby blues, Steph. Open your eyes for me. Breath Babe. Please."

Steph inhaled sharply. She heard sighs of relief around her and she opened her eyes. Ranger was the first thing she saw and she threw herself into his arms. He fell back against the chairs and pulled her tight against him. He tried to waved away the crowd and immediately Tank, Bobby, and Lester got busy with clearing the hallway. The nurse stood up and offered to get her a glass of water. Lester called out. "Make it a bottle of water; unopened." He turned to face Steph and Ranger who thanked him silently as he rocked Steph.

Steph clung tightly to her Batman. To her hero dressed in black as she cried herself out. By the time the nurse returned with the bottle of water, Steph had blew her nose and dried her eyes with the tissue that Tank handed her. The nurse handed Ranger the bottle of water and walked away. Steph watched as he uncapped it and handed it to her. She shook her head violently. Ranger nodded and thrust it in her hands. Steph refused to take it.

Ranger took a drink from the bottle and handed it back. She eyed Ranger carefully as she slowly took the bottle of water and took a small sip. "Drink more, Babe. Please." Steph took a few more small sips and handed it to Lester who took it without question. She settled herself back in Ranger's arms and closed her eyes.

"What were you dreaming about, Babe?" Ranger asked her. He really wanted to know. What was going through her head that made her heave so violently that she couldn't catch her next breath. He couldn't wait to get his hands on Mooch Morelli. He would make Mooch sorry for ever getting near his Babe. That was a promise and he knew he could count on his team to help him hide the body.

Steph shook her head. "I don't remember." She told Ranger. There is no way she could tell Ranger what she was dreaming about. It was too horrific. Too horrible. Too terrible. Too nasty for words. How was she ever going to eat again without being afraid of what was in it? She would though because she was a fighter. A survivor and with Ranger by her side, she could do anything. Steph shook her head to clear her thoughts. Don't relay on Ranger. Don't relay on anyone but yourself. Ranger will eventually get on with his life. He's too busy for you. Always will be. You are nothing but entertainment to him and his men. Steph started to pull away from the comfort of Ranger's warm hard chest.

Ranger felt her withdraw. Slowly at first; just emotional but when she started to pull herself out of his arms he held on to her. He wasn't ready to let her go. He knew she was lying about her dream. She's remembers and whatever it was, scared her enough that she can't talk about it. He decided to call her on it. "Babe, you're lying." He said softly while nuzzling the spot just below her ear. She shudder and he smiled at the affect he had on her. She had quite an affect on him too. She just didn't know it. Yet.

Steph shook her head but before she could go back to her old friend, denial; the doctor walked in. Ranger cursed as he helped Steph to her feet. He needed to know what was the reason for the haunted look behind those beautiful blue eyes of hers. They stood in front of the doctor and waited for news on Morelli.

"Is Joe going to be okay?" Steph asked.

The doctor cocked his head. "Are you Stephanie Plum?" He asked her and she nodded.

The doctor than smiled. "Mr. Morelli is asking for you. Once he gets settled; you may go back there and see him. The surgery went well. We got the bullet out easily and it missed all major organs. He lost quite a bit of blood but we're getting him a blood transfusion now. He does have a slight concussion from hitting his head when he fell. But nothing serious there. He may have difficulty breathing for the next couple of weeks, but I can assure you, he is fine."

Steph felt nothing but relief and happiness at the doctor's words. She smiled and shook his head. "Thank you so much." The doctor nodded, smiled and walked away.

* * *

><p>Another doctor approached them and they turned towards him. "Are you Stephanie Plum?" He asked her. She nodded. "Can I see Joe now?" Steph asked.<p>

The doctor frowned. "I thought you were here to see Walter Dunphy?" He asked her. Steph's eyes widen in surprise and shock. With everything going on with Joe, she had completely forgotten about Mooner.

"Yes I am. How is he?" She asked.

"He is severely dehydrated and his back and legs are covered in bed sores but other than that he's going to be fine. We will be keeping him in the hospital for a couple of days."

"Was he drugged?" Ranger asked the doctor.

The doctor shook his head. "No he wasn't. He did show signs of having marijuana in his system but the last two weeks, he has been completely drug free." The doctor told them.

Steph frowned. Poor Mooner. He went one hell of a detox and all by himself. She would have to make it up to him and Joe. After all it was her fault. Mooner never would have been kidnapped and Joe never would have been shot if it hadn't been for her and her messed up life.

They thanked the doctor who told them they could see Mooner as soon as he was settled in his own room. Steph turned towards Ranger who pulled her into his arms. "He went through it all by himself, Ranger." She said quietly. Ranger just held her tight.

The nurse from before walked in and smiled. "Joe's ready to see you now." She pointed through a set of doors. "He's right through those doors in room 315." Steph smiled her thanks and begin to pull away.

Ranger kissed her forehead. "Go see Joe, Babe, but remember something." He started out and Steph's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. "What?" She asked. He smiled at her. "You're mine, Babe. And I don't share." He whispered in her ear before pushing her through the double doors where Joe was located. Before she could say anything Ranger was already gone. She looked around spotted him near by with Tank and his core team. He winked at her when he caught her staring. Steph shook her head.

She didn't know what to think, but she couldn't let herself get carried away. Ranger's life didn't lead itself to relationships. She pushed back her shoulders and entered room 315.


	11. Lunch With Mom

Author's Note: Response from you guys are so awesome! My readers are the best! Thank you guys so much!

I want to apologize. This weekend has been completely crazy. I was hoping to get out two chapters but I have barely had time to breathe. This chapter isn't exactly the way I wanted it, but it'll get the job done. Another chapter soon, I promise!

Lunch With Mom

Steph walked into Joe's room and frowned. He looked so deathly pale and vulnerable. She could tell it hurt with each breath he took. She stepped closer to his side and he opened his eyes. He immediately let out a sleepy smile and she smiled back. "Hey Cupcake." He whispered softly; as though it hurt to talk. Steph picked up his hand and gave it a squeeze. "Hey Joe." She replied back. Her eyes lowered to look at his hand and Joe gave her hand a shake. She looked up.

This was all her fault. Joe lying here; barely able to take a breath. Not able to go back to work until he's completely healed. Her eyes full of remorse, guilt, sadness, and love; swam with tears. Joe caressed his thumb across her knuckles. "Steph, this was not your fault. The blame lays at Mooch's front door. He took Mooner. He stalked you. He drugged you. He shot me. All his fault. Not yours." Joe told her as he wiped the tears from her eyes. She hated crying and she didn't understand why she was being so damn whiny. Such a weak whiny female. She hated that she felt like that. She hated to be needy.

Joe tugged on her hand and she went willingly. He kissed her forehead. "Cupcake, I love you. I would happily die for you. I will most certainly make sure Mooch pays for what he has done." Joe's jaw ticked with fury. He struggled to hold it back. He tried to take a deep breath but pain laced his chest and he grimaced in pain.

"Joe, are you okay?" Steph smoothed a lock of hair that fell in across his forehead. Joe nodded and clenched his fists tight. "Joe, calm down. You're going to hurt yourself. We'll get Mooch." Steph told him.

Joe shook his head. "I can't believe my own cousin would do something like this. What the fuck was he thinking?" Joe wondered out loud. Steph shrugged. She didn't know what Mooch was thinking either. She never even thought Mooch felt anything for her. He never showed any signs of having a crush or anything. He never showed any malice towards her either. His behavior has come at a shock and is completely unbelievable.

Steph's stomach growled; loudly and Joe grinned. "You need to eat, Cupcake."

Steph nodded. She knew she did but the thought of any food made her want to vomit. Maybe she could go to her mom's house and get her home cooking. Yea, that sounded really good right now. Steph stood up. "It's almost lunch time now. I'll go to my mom's house and get some leftovers." Steph smiled at Joe.

Joe smiled back. "Good. Just be careful because Mooch is still out there and I don't know what he's capable of anymore."

"I will. I promise. But first I want to check on Mooner." They said good bye and Steph kissed him gently and left the room. She headed towards the nurse's station; looking for Ranger as she walked. She didn't see him but her neck was tingling so she knew he was near. She smiled at the nurse when she looked up. "I wanted to know what room Walter Dunphy is in?" Steph asked her. The nurse frowned and checked her chart.

She looked up and smiled. "Mr. Dunphy is in room 211." She thanked her and walked away; looking for Ranger as she went. She didn't see any signs of him so she went to the elevator and hit the button to go down. The elevator went ding and the doors slid open. Steph stepped inside and grabbed her phone from inside her pocket. She was glad she had it on her but she couldn't believe her mother hadn't called yet. Steph looked at the phone. She almost laughed. Of course she hadn't received any calls since her phone had been cut off. She turned it on and checked her messages. Several missed calls and five messages which she deleted. She rolled her eyes and dialed her parents'.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum, I have been trying to reach you all day. Where have you been? What is this I hear about you getting Joseph shot? And that you have another man stalking you? Then you," her voice dropped to a whisper. "vomited all over the hospital floor in front of everyone." Steph took a deep breathe and tried to will herself to relax.

"Mom, I didn't get Joe shot. His cousin Mooch shot him. I did get sick at the hospital, but I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

"Don't get smart with me, Stephanie. His cousin shot him because of you. Martha Lipinski's daughter never gets anyone shot and she never has men after her either."

Steph almost laughed. "Martha's daughter, Sheena is 30 years old and has already seven children, all under the age of seven and she's pregnant again. She never has time to get out of the house. Not to mention she's overweight by at least several hundred pounds and she walks lopsided." It was true. She walked like she was leaning to the left. Don't know why or how but she did. Steph didn't let her mom get another word in. She decided to jump to the reason she called in the first place.

"Mom, I'm coming over for lunch. What are you fixing?" Steph really didn't want to go. Especially now since she knows that her mother will never let up about her life and the job that Steph decided she was happy with.

Her mother's tone changed almost immediately; from irritated to pleased. "We are having leftover meatloaf sandwiches. I have some chocolate cake too."

Steph felt her stomach rumbled. The sad part was that it was in revulsion. The thought of having to eat any food at all made her sick once again, but she knew she needed to eat. The elevator doors opened and Steph stepped off.

"I'll be there, Mom. But for now I've got to go." She hung up the phone after saying good bye to her mom and walked towards Mooner's door. She really hoped that Mooner wasn't mad or upset with her. She squared her shoulders, braced herself and entered Mooner's room.

She almost cried at the sight of her friend, Mooner. He was hooked up to a lot of wires. She could hear a heart monitor beeping slow and steady. Another monitor was beeping a little faster; she didn't know what that beeping belong to. Mooner was pale and his face sunken in. The skin hung loosely from his body. He had apparently been starved the two weeks Mooch held him hostage. He had also went through quite the detox.

Steph walked closer to the edge of Mooner's bedside. When he didn't budge an inch, she knew he must be asleep or so drugged up that he wouldn't wake up until those drugs wore off. Steph grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"I don't know if you can hear me. I know they say that you can. I mean I guess you aren't in a coma but just asleep, right?" Steph shook her head and laughed at herself. She was being an idiot. She took a deep breath and tried again. "I wanted to say I'm sorry, Mooner. You're here because of me. You were kidnapped because of me. You were held hostage and almost starved to death because of me. All this is my fault, Mooner. And you so didn't deserve this." Steph felt the tears welling up in her eyes and she with anger she swiped them away. She wouldn't cry. She was sick of crying. She would not cry. "I'll come back and visit again, Mooner. I promise. Just get better. Please." She squeezed his hand once more and left his room.

As she was walked to the elevator, her phone went to ringing. She grinned at the Batman theme ring tone and clicked to answer.

"Yo."

"That's my line." Steph laughed.

"What's up?"

"Where are you, Babe?"

"I came downstairs to see Mooner, Ranger."

He was quiet for a minute and she just knows he's pinching the bridge of his nose. "You still have a stalker, Steph." He reminded her.

"I know this, but I also know that it's Mooch. If I see him coming, I'll run." Or face him down and shoot him myself, Steph thought. But I won't tell Ranger that.

He was quiet again. Probably thinking about shipping her to a third world country. "Babe." One word and she knew what it meant. She felt a tingling in the back of neck and turned around. Ranger was there with the phone to his ear; Tank, Lester, and Bobby flanking him. She hung up the phone and grinned. She watched as Ranger hung up his phone and headed towards her. He stalked her like a hunter stalks his kill. Like a predator stalks his prey. When he came to stop beside her, he reached up and tucked a brunette curl behind her ear.

"Babe?" He made it into a question so she decided to answer it.

"I want to go to my mom's." Steph told him and he was unable to hide that barely there grimace so she added. "For lunch." He nodded.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't want to come in?" She asked Ranger once again. They were sitting in Ranger's Porsche Turbo in front of her parents' place. She needed to eat. Her stomach was only getting louder but at the thought of eating made her sick. She thought maybe just maybe, her mom's home cooking would go over well with not only her taste buds but her spider hating stomach.<p>

Honestly, who could blame her stomach for hating the spiders. Who could blame her taste buds for hating the taste of spiders. She knew it was only a dream, but it was so real and vivid; she could almost taste the freaking things right now.

She glanced over at Ranger. He gave her a look that clearly said 'no way'. She rolled her eyes and climbed out of his car. She hit the front door and was greeted by her mother.

"Hi Mom!" She said enthusiastically.

"Hello Stephanie. You were almost late for lunch." Her mother stated with disappointment before turning towards the dining room.

"I know. I'm sorry about that." Steph looked around. "Where is everybody?" She asked her mom. It was quiet. Way too quiet. Steph started to get a little scared.

"Your dad had to pick someone up. Your grandmother is at the Senior's Center playing Bingo with Marge Sampson and your sister is at home." Her mother declared and Steph almost ran for the door, but her mother's next words stopped her. "I have chocolate cake." Damn she did, Steph had forgotten. She followed quietly and sat down at the kitchen table.

Her mother planted a huge plate of food in front of her. Steph's mouth should have watered at the sight of the huge meatloaf sandwich covered in gravy. A side of mashed potatoes with more gravy and sweet corn added enticement, but Steph began to panic. She glanced up at her mom; who had been calling her name.

"Is Joseph okay?" Her mother asked. Steph nodded; just glad to have her attention away from the food. "He's in a little pain but the bullet missed all organs. He was lucky." Steph explained and her mother nodded.

Steph pulled her attention back to the plate of food in front of her. Her eyes water and when she cleared them, what she saw; scared her. More spiders. Why fucking spiders? Why not kittens or puppies? Or fucking hamsters? She could handle kittens or puppies or fucking hamsters. She closed her eyes tight. She could hear her mom talking to her, but the voice was muffled and Steph couldn't make it clear.

She opened her eyes again and still; fucking spiders every fucking where. Steph picked up her fork. She knew it was a mind thing. She knew the spiders wasn't real. All a figment of her imagination. She could eat and ignore the black spiders. The black hairy spiders. The black hairy eight legged spiders. Steph closed her eyes again and got some food on her fork.

She took a deep breath and forked the food in her mouth. She heaved; hard. She could feel the fucking bastards crawling in her mouth. Why her? Oh God why her? Without a word to her mother, she dropped the fork and ran out the front door. She ran until she reached Ranger's Porsche. She fell to her knees in front of Ranger's car and threw up.

Only problem there; nothing to throw up. Her stomach was empty and protesting its lack of food. Tears once again poured down her face. She felt Ranger pull her into arms. He smoothed like the hair back from her face and kissed her forehead.

"Together Babe. You'll get through this with me. We'll do it together, Babe. I promise." He rocked her until she let exhaustion take over.


	12. Gilligan's Island & Snack Food

Author's Note: I just wanted to apologize to my readers, well to the ones that review.. I don't get a big chance to reply and I hate that I can't. I'm hoping soon that will change..please enjoy this next chapter!

Warning: This Chapter Will Be Done A Little Different.. Hope It Does Not Confuse Anyone!

Gilligan's Island & Snack Food

**Ranger's POV-**

I picked up my Babe and placed her in my lap as finally exhaustion and the adrenaline high she had been on came crashing down. I looked up and found her mother standing over us with a look of disapproval and disgust on her face. I never understood how someone so sweet, loving, and such a giving person came from her. The woman is a first class stuck up bitch.

Her mouth was twitching and I knew she was dying to say something. I hope she did. The way I'm feeling right now, I wouldn't hold back how I feel about her. Her daughter is the most amazing person I have ever met and for this woman not to see that; it was the only thing I couldn't wrap my head around. Well that and my feelings toward the woman in my arms.

"What is wrong with her?" Her mother asked me. You think this question would come from a concern, loving and caring parent. Even though the words were meant to mean that she was alarmed at the way her daughter was acting, her tone said it altogether different. Her tone screamed shame, embarrassment, & mortification. Again feelings and emotions that I did not understand. How can you be ashamed of your own daughter? As I ponder this I answered her question.

"Steph has been drugged repeatedly for the past two weeks by at that time an unknown assailant. The drug was mixed in with her food and it since it causes hallucinations, it's a little hard for her to eat right now. The hallucinations she has been suffering from are unimaginable. She thought eating here at home would help her." I explained it in simple terms hoping her mother would understand. I also hoped that the woman would feel pride and be happy that her daughter felt safe eating her food. The hope was lost.

The woman made a noise or a snort I guess you could call it. "She always has someone after her. If she would only quit her job and stop hanging around with the likes of you and your kind, then she wouldn't have these problems. She needs to settle down, marry Joe, and have children. She gets what she deserves as long as she has the stupid job." She told me; her voice dripping with acid.

I hated when people assumed that my men and myself were ignorant or just another delinquent. We served our country for many years and still worked hard everyday for everything we had. Some of us may have records, but that's the past and it will always remain in the past.

I once heard a quote, "It is better to remain silent and be thought a fool than to speak and remove all doubt." This woman was a fool; a complete and utter fool for believing that Steph is at fault for being drugged. She needed to learn to keep her mouth shut so that way people wouldn't know how much of a fool she really is.

Her shoulders were squared and straight. Her back rigid with determination or something else. I honesty have no clue what is running through this woman's mind and that's a first for me. I can usually tell what a person is thinking just by looking at their face.

I stood up to my full height; cradling the woman I love in my arms. I was still wearing my black cargo pants and my black RangeMan t-shirt with full utility belt. So standing here with my blank face turning deadly, even though I was holding a petite 5'7 brunette in my arms, I was still intimidating as hell.

"I am patient with stupidity but not those who are proud of it. And you, Mrs. Plum are too damn proud." I told her in the sweetest voice I could mester. When her face lost all its color and she started backing away, I was guessing that I should work on my sweet voice. I turned my back on her and put Steph in the passenger seat of my Turbo and strapped her in. I rounded my car, angled my long legs in and took off.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days Later- Steph's POV<br>**

I smiled at Mooner who in returned smiled back. "I'm glad you're doing so much better." I told him. It was true. I was glad that with each day he was approving more and more so. His bed sores were getting better and the infection that he gotten from said bed sores was completely gone. He still however insisted that he needed a little green to make him feel a lot better.

"Thanks dudette." His words were the same but his voice was so different. He had a deep voice that could be the perfect bedroom voice. You know what I'm talking about. After having one intense orgasm after another, that voice that whispers in your ear, to come just one more time. The voice that tells you how hot and wet you are and so tight.

I shifted uncomfortably as I felt myself becoming wet just thinking about Ranger's bedroom voice. I had been avoiding Ranger for the past two days. He brought me back to RangeMan after the incident at my mom's. He let me stay in an apartment on the fourth floor. At first I wasn't sure if it was what I wanted, but I couldn't handle anything more right now. I still wasn't completely sure what Ranger wanted from me and I was scared to ask or I was afraid of the answer he would give. Either way, I didn't want to know. At least not yet.

I turned my attention back to Mooner. "When are you able to go home?" I asked him. I wanted to be able to help him get home, but considering that Mooch was still out there and I was still in danger, I had a bodyguard everywhere I went.

Mooner shrugged. "I don't know. The doctor this morning told me maybe in a day or two." I nodded. I thought that sounded great but he wasn't in a good mood.

"Mooner, I really am sorry." I told once again. He shook his head. "You don't have anything to be sorry for. It wasn't your fault, dudette." He watched me silently for a minute than continued. "I'm sorry I'm being a downer. I'm just ready to get home." He told me.

I nodded. This Mooner was so different than the one I had come to know and love but he was still the same sweet lovable Mooner. "I have a surprise for you." I told him and his face lit up. I gave him a grin and slightly shook my head. "Not that." He laughed and I couldn't help but giggle. He really was a completely different person when not high. I just hoped he still liked my gift.

I grabbed the package out of my bag and handed it to him. It was heavy and bulky but I had a feeling it would help him. He took it without a word and begin to rip the paper off. He laughed; a full belly laugh and I felt my insides warm. He looked up at me; his shining with happiness. "How did you know?" I shook my head in confusion. I had no idea what he meant.

"Know what?" I had bought him a portable DVD player that you can plug in the wall with the complete set of Gilligan's Island.

He took a deep breath and I could tell he was holding back tears. "My parents worked a lot when I was little so I stayed with my Grandfather. We spent most of our time in front of the television watching old shows. The Honeymooners, The Andy Griffith Show, I Love Lucy, Eight Is Enough, Lassie, and The Loveboat, but Gilligan's Island was my Grandfather's favorite. It's mine too. Thank you, Steph." He touched the package and I knew the tears were fighting against him.

I couldn't believe that I finally had more of an insight on Mooner. I was reminded once again that there really was more to him than getting high and watching old reruns. I felt my own tears well up and I knew it was time to head out. "You're welcome. I hope that it passes the time." He nodded. "It will." The words barely made it out. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Bye Mooner."

We said our good byes and I walked out in the hallway. Hal was standing guard at the door and I smiled. My vision was getting blurry so I knew I was going to need to eat a little something and soon. I told Hal as much. He nodded. We headed towards the snack machines where once there I got Snickers, a Milky Way, two bags of chips, and Butterscotch Krimpet.

This was the most that I could eat. Packaged food that I bought. It had to be one at time not a box where I would go home and put it up for later. I couldn't do that. I knew it was all in my head but my stomach didn't see it like that. I tried to do that. I bought a box of Butterscotch Krimpets the other day and after they sat in my cabinet for a couple of hours, I simply could not eat it. The hallucinations were back just like that. I still saw the spiders every now and then but as long as I ate piece by piece normally I was fine.

After grabbing a bottle of water I sat down and started to eat. Hal sat down next to me. After eating the two bags of chips and the Snickers, I started to feel a little woozy and nauseous. I shook it off and started eating again. I took one bite of the Milky Way and started to heave. I took a deep breath then two before I felt a gentle but firm hand on my back; rubbing gentle and soothing circles on my back. I looked over and saw Hal. His face was full of concern and worry.

"Steph, are you okay?" He asked me. I couldn't form the words so I nodded and he frowned. "Steph, you're lying." It was my turn to frown because I didn't know how he could tell I was lying. Even though at the particular time I didn't care because I was seeing about six different Hals as my vision swam.

"I can read panic all over your face, Honey. Do you want me to call Ranger?" He asked me and I was going to shake my head in refusal but my vision went black as I past out.

_Author's Note: What did you think of the writing style? I kind of like this better because it well gives more thoughts, but I might switch back and forth. _


	13. Steph's Struggle

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! You guys are great! I love my reviews! I wanted to say Thank you to an anonymous reviewer who let me know that I spelled Gilligan wrong.. I changed that just for you! :) Thanks! I also wanted to say thank you to Fairytaleprincess03 who reminded me that I forgot to tell you guys which POV I was writing in. So thank you to you both!

Steph's Struggle

**Ranger's POV-**

I hate pacing. I try not to hate much of anything, but pacing is one of those things. It shows that you're feeling some kind of emotion. Whether that emotion is anxiety, anger, worry, or apprehension. It screams that I'm becoming emotional. But yet here I am pacing. Pacing the length of the waiting room. Up one end and down the other; over and over. Why am I pacing? Because Steph is in the ER being looked over by my sister. Why am I not back there with her? Because she refused to have me back there. I don't know why she's been avoiding me, but she has.

Which brings me back to pacing. My men are watching my every move; waiting for me to pounce with the first sign of any aggression towards myself or my Babe. I turned when I heard the doors to the emergency room exam rooms open.

"Celia." My sister walked towards me; a frown upon her face. "Report." I barked out at her and she frowned harder.

"I'm not one of your employees. Steph is in room 2A. Go be with her and I will be there in a minute." She told me before walking off. I took a deep breathe and headed towards room 2A. I knew whatever she was going to say was not going to be good.

I entered Steph's room and as soon as she saw me, she turned her back to me. "What do you want?" She asked me. I circled the table so I could stand face to face with her.

"I want to be here with you; for you. Anything you need, Babe." I told her; my voice softening. She was chewing her lower lip and I knew she was thinking hard.

"I don't need anything. I just want to get out of here." Her voice was so low I barely heard her. I didn't understand what she was going through but I'll be damn if she's going through it alone.

"Do you know what Celia is going to tell you?" I asked her; hoping she would know so I could worry a little less. Again my hoping must be broken for she shrugged.

"I don't know." She sounded defeated; like she was giving up. I hated it. I hated every fucking minute of it. She wasn't the Steph I know or knew or even first met. This Steph was someone completely different. I knew the drug leaving her system was going to be hard on her but I had no idea it was going to take everything away that she had ever known. Her love of food is one of the biggest things my men love about her.

Dios Mio, the sounds she makes while eating; sometimes I get so hard I can cut glass. When she's eating her eyes roll back in her head and she makes the sweetest and most sexiest noises; sometimes you think she's having an orgasm right in front of you. And it is the most amazing and most erotic sight; almost as good as actually making her come with my mouth and fingers.

I shook my head; trying to clear my thoughts. I shouldn't be thinking about Steph like that right now. She's sick and in trouble and I need to be with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Steph's POV-<strong>

I told Ranger that I don't know what's wrong and I really don't; not medically anyway. I have no idea what Celia is going to tell me, but with the way I feel; there's no telling. I try to keep it hidden from everybody. Not just Ranger, but my parents, Lula, Connie, Mary Lou, Joe, and all the Merry Men. The hallucinations are not as strong or common anymore, but they are still there. I itch all the time. Not a small brushing up against something itch, but deep to the bone itch that nothing can get rid of.

When I'm not itching I'm sleeping. I either can't get enough sleep or I'm just not getting enough at all. It's only been two days since finding out about the drug, but in my time.. in Steph's time; it feels like two years.

My dreams are haunted by giant black hairy spiders and Mooch. I have no clue why Mooch decided he wanted to drug me, but my subconscious is coming up with its own ideas. In some dreams, he kidnaps me and tortures me and in other dreams; he just violently rapes me continually until I bleed to death.

See what kind of hell I live in right now. Sleep doesn't even allow me a safe haven to get away from it all. The worst dream yet has been where Mooch kidnapped me to get to Ranger. When Ranger learns this, he tells me that he can't be around me; not even as friends, anymore. My heart breaks as I watch him walk away then I'm killed anyway.

Yeah, my life sucks and it's only going to get worse or at least that's what the look on Celia's face is telling me right now. I look up and Celia is standing directly in my line of sight. I suck it up and get on with it.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

She frowns at me. Not a good sign. "Steph, what have you been eating lately?" My eyes widen at her question. Why this question? Why not a million other questions? Anything but this one.

I answer the only way I know how. "Not a lot."

Celia nodded. "Steph, your body is shutting down." She holds up a hand to Ranger and I look over. He was getting ready to say something but he closes his mouth and stays silent.

"What do you mean?" I ask her. I feel myself starting to shake. I hate her for what she just said and I hate her for what I know she is going to say.

"You are not getting the proper nutrients that your body needs. So in response, your body is shutting itself down." When I didn't say anything she continued on. "You need to start eating proper foods. You need more protein, calcium, saturated fat, polyunsaturated fat, mono unsaturated fat, complex sugars, carbohydrates, and vitamins. You need vitamins A, B, C, D, E, and K."

My eyes widen even further. I can't believe I'm missing out on that much. The one thing I don't understand is how I'm not getting enough sugar or carbohydrates. "What I have been eating, it has plenty of sugars and carbohydrates." I explained to her.

She nodded. "Complex sugars are a little different. To get complex sugar you need to eat potatoes, bread, pasta, rice, vegetables and fruits. To get the correct carbohydrates you need to eat potatoes, bananas, pasta, bread, and cereals. Basically Steph, you need to start eating real home cooked food."

I let out a sigh of defeat. She made it sound so easy but it wasn't. How can I make them understand? Eating is hard and right now it's the last thing on my mind. I simply nod and tell her I will.

She tells me I'm free to leave and walks out of the room. I wait silently for Ranger to say something because I know he is. He doesn't disappoint.

"Babe, how come you aren't eating?" He asks me. I shake my head. The rest of me is shaking so why not my head too, right?

"Can we please just go home and have this conversation? I ask him. He nods and motions for me to walk out of the room. I do so and he follows closely behind me. The ride home is quiet and uncomfortable. I know what's going to come and I'm not looking forward to it.

We ride up to the seventh floor yet again in silence. Ranger fobs our way in. I barely make it through the door when he bombards me. Well I say bombard but he just says, "Explain."

I drop my bag on the hook by the door and try to walk away. He doesn't let me. "Explain, Stephanie." I cringed at the use of my full name. I know he means business when he calls me Stephanie.

"What is there to explain, Ranger?" I try to deny; pretend that the hospital visit never happen.

"Babe, your body is shutting down. Do you understand that?" I nod at his question, but I can't say anything as my eyes once again well up with tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Ranger's POV-<strong>

I watch as my babe's eyes well up with tears. She's breaking down and there isn't a damn thing I can do about it, but stand beside her and be strong. She looks up at me; her eyes full of fear. I hate that look.

I take a step closer. "Babe." She holds her hand up to stop me from coming any closer. "I can't do it, Ranger." The tone of her voice sounds hopeless and that scares me. She's been through so much and she's never given up. I hate that she is now.

"Do what?" I ask her.

Tears stream down her cheeks as she answers. "I can't eat, Ranger. I can't. You have no idea what it's like to look at every bite of food and see something crawling in it. You have no idea what it's like to know that it's all in your head and there's nothing you can do about that either. Each bite I try to take or each bite that I manage to put in my mouth is a personal struggle for me. I loved eating, Ranger. Why did he take the one thing from me that I so enjoyed?"

She collapsed on my foyer floor and I drop to my knees beside her. I try to take her in my arms but she refuses me. "I can't eat any of my favorite foods. I can't eat peanut butter or olives. I can't eat a meatball sub or a Boston cream donut. I can't eat McDonald's or Cluck-N-Bucket. I can't even eat Ella's wonderful cooking. I know I've tried. Why did he do this to me, Ranger? What did I do to deserve this?"

She barely managed to squeeze out the last remaining words as her throat clogged with tears. She finally let me pull her into my arms and I rocked her. "Babe, you didn't deserve any of this. You could never do anything to deserve this. You are a survivor, Steph. Don't let Mooch win, Babe. Fight him on this. Show him what a fierce person you are." I urged her to fight since for the first time I wanted to give up myself.

"I don't know if I can, Ranger. I just don't know anymore." She continued to cry in my arms as I rocked her gently. I knew she was getting to me when I looked up and saw Ella staring down at me. I didn't even know she was in the apartment. My mind was completely on Steph.

Ella smiled at me. "I think I can help." She said to me. Five little words never sounded so good.


	14. Ranger's Help & Ella's Idea

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews on my last chapter! Please forgive me... it took me awhile to get this chapter out due to the fact that lately a lot has been going on. And I wasn't sure how I wanted this chapter to go. Please Enjoy!

Ranger's Help & Ella's Idea

"Drink this, Dear." Ella pushed a tall glass towards Steph. It was filled to the brim with this thick yellowish sludge. It had a bad cabbage smell coming from it. Steph swallowed hard. She grabbed the glass and brought it to her nose; taking a big whiff. She just about barfed. It smelled horrible. She looked into the glass and swirled it around. She didn't see anything floating in the yellow liquid, so maybe it would really help.

"This will help me be able to eat again?" Steph asked. Ella nodded eagerly. "Yes it will. It is a cure all." She explained. Steph nodded. She glanced into the yellow liquid once more. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and chugged the chunky, coagulated liquid while holding her nose.

Once she had drained the glass she opened her eyes and gasped. Mooch was standing in front of her and Ella was no where in sight. She heaved several times before being able to get control of her stomach. She didn't need to throw up right now. She needed to find out what Mooch was doing in Ranger's apartment and how he got there.

"What are you doing here, Mooch?" She asked him. He gave her a grin that she could only describe as slimy and creepy. His whole attitude was disturbing and spine-chilling, but she needed to remain strong. She needed to get out and away from Mooch.

"I came here for you." He said as it was the simplest thing in the world. Steph shuddered. She didn't know what was going on or where Ranger was. She was scared to death.

"I don't know what you mean, Mooch. I'm with Ranger now." She told him.

He snorted then let out a evil menacing laugh. "Ranger isn't going to want you now." She trembled slightly and then heaved. She didn't understand what he meant. But before she could ask what he meant, her skin began to crawl. She looked down at her arms and screamed.

"What's happening to me?" Steph yelled; fear lacing her voice. Mooch started laughing and he wouldn't stop.

Steph watched in horror as her skin began to stretch and move. Her whole body was on fire. It felt as though something was eating her from the inside out. She screamed in horror as tiny black spiders came crawling out from small ripped holes in her skin. Steph kept screaming and screaming as the spiders overwhelmed her. Screaming until there was nothing left.

"Babe. Babe." Steph felt herself being shook and she could hear Ranger's voice. "Stephanie, wake up."

She woke up and bolted upright; breathing hard and scared to death. She threw herself at Ranger and thanked God that he not only insisted that she stay at RangeMan but that she stay with him on seven.

Ranger held her tight in the circle of his arms and rocked her. She didn't cry but then she didn't focus on her dream, she focused on Ranger. The hard feel of Ranger. Ranger's bare chest with his rippling abs and rock hard pecs. Ranger's sculpted arms holding her close. His mocha latte skin blurring her vision. His own personal smell of Bulgari and pure masculine male filled her senses.

She couldn't focus on the dream. She knew if she did, she would even up throwing up and there was nothing in her stomach to throw up. She wound her arms around Ranger's neck and squeeze.

"You want to talk about it, Babe?" He asked her.

She shook her head. She didn't want to talk about it. She wanted to forget about it all. She wanted Ranger. She thought about it for a second before she made her decision. She pressed her lips to Ranger's chest and kissed him. He immediately tensed. "Babe?" He didn't understand what she was doing, but that would soon be obvious.

She moved to a different spot on his chest and kissed him again; this time she licked the small patch of dark skin. He pulled away from her so he could see her eyes. "Babe?" He questioned once more.

She nodded. "Make love to me Ranger." She brought her lips to his and licked his mouth. He groaned; low and husky. "Babe, are you sure?" She let her mouth travel down his neck; kissing and licking her way to his collarbone. She let her teeth rake over the bone there and he moaned. "Babe?" He sounded desperate and unsure, but she wanted this more than anything.

"Ranger, I'm sure. Please. I want you. Always have and always will. I won't regret it. Please Ranger." She settled her mouth over his and he let out a growl. He yanked away from her and tossed her on the bed. He practically torn off his black sweat pants before coming back over her on the bed. She swallowed hard. She loved this man more than life. He gave her a hard kiss then pulled away.

"No regrets?" He questioned.

She shook her head. "No regrets, Ranger."

He took her mouth again; plunging his tongue over and over again as he thrust his lower body against hers. "I love you, Stephanie." He said; completely out of breath. He had pulled away just enough to look into her eyes. She smiled. "I love you too, Ranger. Now please make love to me."

And he did.

* * *

><p>Steph sat in the kitchen with Ranger later on that same day. They made love all afternoon and Steph felt refreshed and happy; like she could take on the world. Which she needed to. She used a lot of energy with Ranger and she needed to eat.<p>

She finally told Ranger about her dream and he comforted her as she finally cried. She told him how scared she was that Ella's plan wouldn't work and she would never be able to eat again. She knew that Ella's plan was her last resort since everything else including her mother's home cooking didn't help.

They heard the lock being disengaged and then the door opened then closed. Steph smiled at Ranger who in return smiled back. Ella breezed into the kitchen clutching several plastic bags. She sat them down on the counter and faced them; a huge smile on her face.

"Are you ready to get started, Steph?" She asked. Steph nodded. "I really am." She told her. Ella turned her attention to Ranger. "We'll call you when dinner is ready." She told him; like a mother telling her child to get out of the kitchen. He nodded and turned to Steph. "I'll be in my office the rest of the day if you need me, okay?" Steph nodded.

"I'll be okay." He dropped a kiss on her open mouth before turning tail and heading downstairs. Steph took a few deep calming breaths and faced Ella.

"What is the plan, Ella?" She asked.

Ella smiled. "We are going to make pot roast with potatoes, carrots, and gravy. We are also going to make dessert but that is for later." Ella explained.

Steph narrowed her brows in confusion. "I don't understand. How is cooking going to make me able to eat again?" She asked.

Ella walked over to her and put an arm around her shoulders. "Everything I bought today is organic and fresh. Nothing out of a can or a bag. You get to clean and prepare it all. So you can see that there is nothing in the food. It will help mentally."

"Are you sure?"

Ella shook her head. "I can never be completely sure, but it's a start right?"

Steph smiled and nodded. "It is. Where do I start?" She asked. Ella smiled and went back to the groceries. She pulled out a little brown bag of potatoes. "These need to be washed and cut up into chunks. Not too small, but small enough where it doesn't take them long to cook."

Steph nodded and accepted the bag of potatoes. She took the bag to the sink and began to wash them. She scrubbed them until the actual brown peel was coming off. She smiled to herself as she started to peel them and cut them.

Ella was right. She already felt empowered; like she could do anything. Ella stood back and watched and supervised. She knew that Steph needed to do this by herself. After cutting the potatoes and placing them in the designated bowl, she turned to Ella.

"What now?" She asked.

She handed Steph a bag of carrots. "These also need to be cleaned and cut." Ella cleaned one and cut it; showing Steph how small they needed to be. Steph nodded and took over. She once again scrubbed the carrots until they were free of dirt.

It took her longer to cut the carrots then it did the potatoes, but she was actually enjoying herself. She really hoped that Ella's plan worked. This dinner sounded so good and it included gravy. Oh my gosh. Yum!

Once the carrots were cut and placed in with the potatoes, Ella handed Steph a white package. "That is your roast. It is fresh meat from the butcher. The cows came from his land where he only fed them organic food."

Steph frowned. "Don't they just eat grass?" She asked. Ella laughed and nodded. "They do, but a lot of time cows are pumped full of chemicals to make the bulk up for more meat. These cows have not." Ella explained.

Steph unwrapped the meat; peeling away the white wrapper. Ella took the white paper and handed her a knife. "All you need to do is cut away any excess fat from the roast. Not all of it, just some of it."

Steph did as she asked. There wasn't a whole lot of excess fat so it didn't take long. Ella pulled out a huge pan. "Place the roast in the pan." Steph picked up the giant roast and placed in the pan. She then grabbed the bowl of vegetables and dumped it too.

"Now all the other ingredients are simple and easy." She grabbed an onion and handed it to Steph. Steph peeled and chopped the onion then threw the chunks into the pan with the rest.

They seasoned the roast as they wanted and popped it into the oven. Ella then grabbed the second unopened bag and handed it to Steph.

"What's this?" She opened the bag and the big huge pineapple had her hoping.

"That is all the ingredients to fix pineapple upside cake." Steph couldn't hold back her squeal.

"Ella, you rock." Steph told her. Ella laughed.

They set to work cutting up the pineapple into slices. Then they gathered the other ingredients they would need. "All these ingredients are organic, so no worries there. The first thing we need to do is make the caramel topping."

They worked together in harmony. Ella showing her what steps to take and how much to measure and how long to cook. Steph had never had so much fun. The pineapple upside down cake was no easy task but an hour later, they had the cake in the oven and the roast was done.

Ella then showed her how to make gravy with the liquid from the roast. She couldn't believe that all it took was the liquid from the roast, some water, and flour. But it did, and a little bit later they had home made delicious gravy.

Ella called Ranger and told him that dinner was ready. He was now entering the apartment as they took the cake from the oven. Ranger walked in smiling.

"It smells good, Ladies." He told them. They both turned and smiled. "Thank you." They said in unison. Ella turned to Steph. "Go sit down and I'll serve you both." She told her. "Are you sure, Ella?" Ella nodded and Steph sat down next to Ranger.

Within minutes they both had plates of pot roast with carrots, potatoes and gravy in front of them. Ella planted bottles of water next to their plates, sat back and waited.

Steph picked up her fork and got a heaping forkful of roast with some gravy. It looked delicious and smelled even better. She opened her mouth and put the fork in. Sliding the fork through her lips; raking the food from the fork she closed her eyes and let out a low throaty moan.

"I can't believe I helped cook this. It is so good."

Ranger smiled and dug in. "It is really good." He told them both.

Steph finished her plate full of food and Ella gave her a huge slice of pineapple upside down cake. Steph once again began to eat; moaning at each delicious yummy bite.

After finishing her huge slice of cake she faced Ella. "Thank you, Ella. I'm more grateful than you can ever imagine." She wrapped Ella in a hug and squeezed. She gave me something back I thought I had lost forever. Hope. Now on to find Mooch.

_Author's Note: The cooking part.. I do not cook with organic food so I hope I got that part correct. _

_P.S. No real smut was added because I want to keep it on T rating! Thanks_


	15. Can't Believe You Fell For That

Author's Note: This was not the original way I wanted the story to end but I thought it was better. Enjoy!

P.S. Don't forget the poll on my profile.. its a really close race between two people. Please vote and let me know!

Can't Believe You Fell For That

Ranger answered his office phone as soon as it began to buzz. He was waiting for a very important phone and he had a feeling that phone call had just came in.

"Yo." He answered.

"Boss, you have a phone call on line four." Woody told him. He punched the button for line four so hard, he thought he broke it.

"Manoso." He barked into the phone.

"We got him." Detective Morelli told him; almost shouting into the phone.

"Already in custody?" Ranger asked.

"Yep! He fell for it. Hook, line, and sinker."

"Be there in ten." Ranger told him before hanging up the phone. He grabbed his gun and tucked into the back of his pants. He grabbed his cell phone and his keys and almost flew out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>-Two Days Before-<strong>

"Hey Steph. What are you eating?" Lester asked.

Steph smiled around a mouthful of chocolatey deliciousness. "I am eating a home made double chocolate fudge brownie." She told him once she swallowed.

Lester licked his lips. "Did you make it yourself?"

Steph nodded. "I did." Steph stated with pride.

"They any good?" He asked.

Steph glared at him. "Of course they're good. Ella help me make them."

Lester nodded in understanding. "Oh you mean you helped Ella make them." Lester said; as if stating a fact.

"No, I made them. She only showed me how much of what ingredient to use. I did everything else by myself." Steph happily explained to him before taking another huge bite.

Lester smiled. "Got anymore for your best friend and favorite Merry Man?" He asked her.

Steph shoved the last bite in her mouth and shook her head. Once she swallowed, she smiled. "Nope, I just ate the last one."

Lester frowned then groaned. He stood up when Steph did. He walked over to her and pulled her into arms. Steph wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed. Lester pulled back to look into Steph's eyes. "You have no idea how happy it makes me; well how happy it makes everybody here at RangeMan that you are eating real food once again. How happy it makes us that you look healthy and happy once again. That your eyes are shining and that you are smiling."

Steph tried to blink back tears but a couple still slid down her cheeks. Lester brought his hands up and used his thumbs to wipe away the tears. "Don't cry, Beautiful. I only speak the truth."

Steph smiled. "Thanks Lester." She squeezed him to her; holding on and letting more tears fall. It had been two weeks since that night in Ranger's kitchen. Every night since Ella has shown her how to cook everything from grilled chicken to chocolate cake to lamb chops to double fudge chocolate chunk cookies and everything in between. She could eat anything she or Ella now fixed. However meatball subs from Pinos and Boston Creme donuts from the Tasty Pastry were still on the no-no list. She was unable to eat those without having hallucinations.

The drug was almost completely out of her system. Dr. Manoso or Celia as Steph calls her just checked her blood levels and the drug is barely there. Another two weeks and the drug should be gone. The surgery is set up to happen in a month. Celia states that the quicker they do the surgery the better Steph will be. She has been having a lot of stomach cramps due to the drug and what it did to her intestines, but she was eating healthy and exercising daily. Just like the doctor ordered.

They still haven't found Mooch, but word is that he is still in the area; unable to leave Grandma Bella and the rest of his family completely behind. Everyone at RangeMan including Steph was really baffled by his behavior. He didn't want to leave his Grandmother or his mother behind but he had no problem shooting his cousin in the chest. The rumor on the street was that Mooch was trying to find a place where he could hide out but bring his Grandmother and mother with him.

Mooch's Mother and Grandma Bella have been questioned repeatedly by the police but they stick to their story that they have no idea where Mooch is. Not that RangeMan believed them, but there was nothing that any of them could do. Until today that is. Steph had a plan and she knew without a doubt that it would work.

Steph pulled away from Lester and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Lester. I needed that."

Lester smiled. "Anytime Steph. I'm always here for you. Especially if you need any help between the sheets." He winked then chuckled. Steph laughed.

"Santos, mats 0500." Ranger barked out as he entered the room.

Lester jumped at the sound of Ranger's rough voice entering the break room. Lester pulled completely away from Steph and nodded. "Yes Sir." He said to Ranger before winking to Steph. She grinned in returned.

"Conference room A now." Ranger commanded. Lester nodded and went out the door.

Ranger turned to Steph and pulled her into his arms. "How are you today, Babe?" He asked.

Steph smiled at the love of her life. The last two weeks they had gotten better acquainted with their now new relationship. Spending the days together working side by side at RangeMan to spending evenings eating dinner and watching old movies to spending the nights making love and talking; their new relationship was blossoming to something wonderful pure and good. Which was something that not only Steph needed but Ranger needed as well.

"I'm doing good. You left early this morning, Ranger." He did too. Normally he got up at five in the morning to work out but always came back upstairs to take a shower and go another round in his wonderful 1000 thread count sheet set and heavenly bed. This morning however he never came back upstairs.

"I know and I'm sorry Babe. I hate that we are unable to find Mooch. We have looked everywhere and have left nothing unturned but so far we have found not a damn thing."

Steph smiled before firmly planting her mouth over his. She licked the seam of his mouth to gain entrance and moaned in approval when he opened. She kissed him like he was going out of style. She dominated the kiss; stroking the inside of his mouth with her tongue and sucking his tongue into her mouth.

When Ranger tried to take control of the kiss, Steph pulled completely away and step back. "I have an idea for the whole Mooch thing. Come on, Ranger. We are needed in the conference room." She told him before heading out the door. Ranger's voice; husky with desire stopped her.

"Babe."

She turned back to look at him. "Mmmmm."

He smiled. "Paybacks are a bitch."

Steph returned his smile as she bit her lower lip. She looked him up and down; stopping to take a minute to stare at the bulge straining his cargoes. "Bring it on Ranger. I love your paybacks." She stated before bouncing out of the break room. Ranger shook his head; a smile lighting up his face as he followed her.

* * *

><p>When everyone was finally seated and paying attention; Steph stood up. "I have an idea that I believe will work."<p>

All eyes turn to Steph. "Babe?" Ranger questioned.

Steph smiled. "Rumor is that he doesn't want to leave his family, right?" She asked and everybody nodded in agreement. "I think we should threaten his mother and Grandma Bella. Tell them that if they don't come clean with the whereabouts of Mooch then RangeMan will ruin them."

"And if they really don't know?" Ranger asked her.

"Then we put word out on the street that if Mooch doesn't turn himself in that we'll kill Grandma Bella."

Everybody sitting around the table laughed. "Beautiful, are you sure this will work or are you just trying to get rid of Grandma Bella?" Lester asked her.

Steph smiled. "Okay, it is true that Grandma Bella and I do not get along at all, but I honestly believe that if Mooch thinks his family is being threatened in anyway that he'll turn himself in."

"What makes you think he really even cares? I mean after all he shot his cousin. His cousin, the cop." Bobby wondered out loud.

Steph shrugged. "Call it a gut feeling." She said.

Tank nodded. "That's enough for me." He said. Lester nodded in agreement. "Same here."

Ranger stood up. "Let's get started." He pointed to Lester then Bobby. "You two along with Tank and myself will go his grandmother and his mother's house. Cal, Ram, Manny, and Hector, you four will go and put word on the street that if Mooch doesn't turn himself in, we'll start with the old lady."

Steph's head shot up at the tone of Ranger's voice. "Ranger, I really don't want to hurt her." Steph told him. Ranger glanced at her with a smile. The rest of the room busted out laughing.

"Steph, we're only going to tell Mooch that. That is the reason why the core team is going to Mrs. Morelli's house. To let them know. We will also contact Trenton Police Department to let them know what we have planned. They will probably want to meet us at the Morelli's place." Ranger explained to her. Steph nodded. "Oh okay. You had me worried there for a minute, Ranger." She told him.

Ranger grinned then winked. Steph blushed. Ranger and winking together was a major panty ruiner. He turned back to his employees. "Everyone dismissed." Everyone got to their feet and headed out to do Ranger's bidding and Steph's great idea.

* * *

><p>Ranger and Tank along with Lester and Bobby pulled up in front of Grandma Bella's place. They sat in the their trucks waiting for Detective Eddie Gazarra and Big Dog. They already called ahead and spoke with the chief of police about Steph's plan. He readily agreed; hoping that would bring Mooch in. Anything for Steph who had a 100 percent capture rate.<p>

"Do you think this idea of Steph's will work?" Tank asked Ranger.

"I don't know, but if Steph has a gut feeling that it will then I'm thinking it'll work."

"I'm willing to try anything to bring that asshole to justice. I still can't believe what he did to Steph."

Ranger clenched his fists tight to the steering wheel. "I can't either and it pisses me off just thinking about it."

Tank nodded in agreement. "To go after her love of food is a new low. I doubt she'll ever be able to eat Pino's meatball subs again." Ranger just nodded and Tank continued to talk. "Those hallucinations she was having were horrible. I ain't never seen anything like it. That night in the hospital, I have never been more scared in my life. Then Hal describe that night he found her after she visited Mooner. Her just blacking out." He stopped and shuddered in horror. "What did your sister say about the surgery?" Tank asked him.

"It's schedule for the 15th of next month. Celia said it's a simple procedure. They'll cut out the damaged part of her intestines, pull both sides together then sew them shut. As long as she watches what she eats then she can lead a normal healthy life."

"What do you think about it?" Tank asked him.

They watched as a patrol car pulled in next to them. Ranger opened up his door then turned back to look at Tank. "I think Mooch had better turn himself in because if I catch him, there won't be nothing left of him." After saying his piece Ranger climbed out of the RangeMan vehicle and Tank followed suite.

They nodded to Eddie and Big Dog and they nodded back. "Do you think this idea of Steph's will work?" Eddie asked. Ranger and Tank both nodded. Eddie glanced at the two men dressed in black; his mind clearly working overtime. He just nodded and stepped up on the front porch. He knocked on the door and waited.

Grandma Bella came to the door and quickly narrowed her eyes. "I told you I know nothing of Mooch's whereabouts. Why don't you people leave me alone?" She bellowed out.

Eddie cleared his throat and approached her slowly. "We are understand that you don't know where Mooch is, but we know something that we need inform you of. The sooner the better in fact."

She frowned at Ranger and Tank but nodded and allowed them entrance to her home. They filed in one by one and joined Grandma Bella in the living room where she sat down. Her attitude quickly showed them that they were not welcome in any way.

Big Dog motioned for Eddie to go ahead. He wanted nothing to do with this plan as he didn't believe it work. Eddie rolled his eyes Stephanie Plum style and sat down in the chair across from Grandma Bella.

"We have a idea that will lure Mooch, your grandson out of hiding." Eddie started out.

"Well whatever it is, I'm all for it. After all he shot my Joseph." Grandma Bella snorted before continuing. "How can anyone shoot my precious grandson is beyond me, so whatever it is I'll go along with it."

Ranger stepped up. "We needed to come to you so you would understand fully." Ranger waited for the old woman to nod then continued. "We are going to put word on the street that if Mooch doesn't turn himself in then we are going after his family." Ranger explained. Grandma Bella's eyes widen in horror.

"You mean you're going to kill us!" She exclaimed loudly.

Ranger shook his head. "We won't really kill you. We just want Mooch and the family to believe that if Mooch doesn't turn himself in then we are going to, yes. But only to Mooch. We are not going to really hurt anyone."

Grandma Bella cocked her head to the side; thinking it over. She nodded at Ranger. "You do what you have to. I never did like that Plum girl, but I would never wish what he did on her."

Ranger nodded in agreement and turned to walk away. "Are you and that Plum girl together now?" Grandma Bella asked him and he turned back to face her. He cocked an eyebrow in question. She gave him a look and explained. "Rumor is that you and her are now an item. Is that true?" She asked him once again.

Ranger thought to himself for a minute. Should he tell her the truth. He nodded. "Stephanie is mine in all ways that matter and I protect what is mine." He told her and walked out.

Grandma Bella smiled. "Those two are so good for each other. They're going to drive each other crazy." She cackled out loud as the men showed themselves quietly out. They knew Bella was weird, but now she was just being scary.

Ranger and Tank climbed into the company SUV. "What now, Boss man?" Tank asked. Ranger let out a soft sigh. "Now we wait."

* * *

><p>Ranger answered his office phone as soon as it began to buzz. He was waiting for a very important phone and he had a feeling that phone call had just came in.<p>

"Yo." He answered.

"Boss, you have a phone call on line four." Woody told him. He punched the button for line four so hard, he thought he broke it.

"Manoso." He barked into the phone.

"We got him." Detective Morelli told him; almost shouting into the phone.

"Already in custody?" Ranger asked.

"Yep! He fell for it. Hook, line, and sinker."

"Be there in ten." Ranger told him before hanging up the phone. He grabbed his gun and tucked into the back of his pants. He grabbed his cell phone and his keys and almost flew out the door.


	16. Talking To Mooch

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long! Oh and I'm sorry I didn't let you guys know that the last chapter was not the end of the story.. but we only have two more chapters to go. Enjoy! But another one is on the way!

Talking to Mooch

They walked in the Trenton Police Department like they owned the place. Everyone turn to look at the group of muscular men in black dressed in full combat gear. A few of the men in blue whispered in hush tones about why RangeMan would be there, but others knew. Ranger mentally smiled to himself. The few men who didn't know RangeMan personally was scared. He could see the fear in their faces; in their eyes.

Of course who wouldn't be scared of ten men all dressed in complete black with guns and knives strapped to several different places on their bodies. Scars from bullet and knife wounds, body piercings and tattoos were among the normal for RangeMan. It didn't matter to them what anyone thought of them. They were here for one reason only; to support Steph and talk to Mooch. Okay, so Steph wanted to talk to Mooch and whatever Steph wants; she gets of course.

Ranger looked to his left at the small woman by his side; dressed in RangeMan black. They had become so close in the last few weeks during this fiasco that Ranger could not image life without her. She was the first thing he thought of in the morning and the last thing he thought of before he went to sleep. He always made sure he got a kiss in the morning before leaving to work out and he always made sweet love to her before they crashed for the night. She was his sun, his moon, his stars, his universe. She brought light to his dull dark world. He would protect her at all costs. The men with him would protect her. Not because he ordered them to, but because they love her; they cherish her as he does.

Ranger looked up when he felt another presence coming closer. Detective Morelli came walking out of an interrogation room. He was walking slow and steady so he knew that the bullet wound in Morelli's chest was still painful and still healing. Steph let out a gasp and rushed to Morelli's side. She gave him a soft hug and Ranger felt his heart constrict. He knew that Steph didn't feel anything but friendship towards Morelli, but it was still painful to see her wrapped up in the guy's arms.

"Joe, how are you doing?" Steph asked him. He gave her a huge smile.

"I'm good; only a little pain. How about you, Cupcake?" He asked. Ranger grinded his teeth together at Morelli's nickname for Steph.

"I'm actually doing really good. With Ranger and Ella's help, I'm eating now." Joe gave a small smile and Steph added. "Healthy foods, believe it or not." Joe's face went wide with an ear to ear grin.

"Healthy foods, huh?" Steph nodded.

"I can even cook it myself. Thanks to Ella." Joe's grin faltered but he quickly recovered.

"You can cook?" He asked. Steph nodded once again.

"But only a few choice dishes. And with Ella's help." She told him.

Joe kissed her cheek. "I'm proud of you." Steph jerked her head back at Joe's words. They didn't sound the same coming from Joe as they did Ranger and they didn't give her a fuzzy feeling like Ranger's usually did, but she was still happy that he felt proud of her.

Joe's gaze went to Ranger then back to Steph. "Maybe you'll let me take you to Pino's for dinner one night as a celebration that you're eating once again." He offered.

Steph bit her lip; afraid of how to answer. She didn't want to hurt Joe's feelings but she couldn't do Pino's. Just the thought made her want to puke. She grinned. "Why don't I fix dinner and you can come over one night in the near future." Steph offered.

Joe's gaze once more went to Ranger. "At your apartment or Ranger's?" He asked.

Steph's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Ranger's of course since I'm now living there."

Joe nodded. "I don't think Ranger wants me as his apartment."

Ranger stepped up aware that all eyes were on them. He placed his hand at the small of Steph's back. "You are welcome to the apartment." He told Morelli. Steph glanced at Ranger and gave him a huge smile. He winked at her and Steph blushed. She couldn't help it. Ranger and winking is hot hot hot.

"Then I would be happy to come to dinner one night." He told her. Steph gave him a big smile. It wasn't as big as the one she gave Ranger but it worked for Joe.

"Then I will call you and let you know." Steph explained. At Joe's nod; Ranger changed the subject.

"Mooch?" Was all that Ranger said.

Joe nodded. "This way." He headed towards the interrogation room he just left and opened the door. Before Ranger and Steph could enter, Joe stopped them. "Because of your reputation around Trenton and Steph's 100 percent capture rate, the Chief of Police is allowing this to happen. We have unplugged the camera and all recorders, so no one will know this took place." Ranger nodded and Joe continued. "Just try not to kill him."

Ranger again nodded and Joe allowed them to proceed into the room. All of RangeMan followed. Tank, Lester, Bobby, Hal, Ram, Hector, Cal, Manny, and Woody followed Ranger and Steph inside. As soon as the doors shut behind them, everyone in the cop shop started to talk once again. They wanted to know if Ranger had completely shut down the RangeMan building for the day, but no one really knew how many employees Ranger did employ. RangeMan was still running and smoothly, but the close friends of Steph wanted and had to be here.

Mooch looked up as the door opened and gulped; rather loudly. The look on his face was pure terror as he watched each RangeMan employee file in one by one. All of them look big and menacing; guns strap to their utility belts, guns tucked in the back of their jeans, guns strap to their ankles, knives, pepper spray, and handcuffs attached to them as well. Dangerous as hell came to Mooch's mind along with scared shit less.

He let out a snarl. "What the fuck do you want?"

Tank slammed in his fist down on the table; making Mooch jump as much as the handcuffs on his ankles would allow. "You will shut the hell up. Do you understand?" Mooch leaned his head back and glared at the biggest man in the room. Tank growled. "Do. You. Understand?" Tank emphasize each word. Mooch nodded and Tank continued. "Only speak when you are asked a question. Understand?" Mooch once again nodded. Tank step back and Ranger step forward.

"You will answer Stephanie's questions without any sarcasm. Understand?" Ranger told him. Mooch glared at him.

"Fuck you." Mooch told him. Mooch's head snapped back at the force of Ranger's fist connecting with his jaw. Mooch shook his head clear. Ranger leaned down in Mooch's face.

"You will answer Stephanie's questions without any sarcasm. Understand? Ranger told him once again.

Mooch spit blood in Ranger's face. Ranger took a deep breath and slammed his fist into Mooch's face once more. While Mooch tried to clear his head, Ranger took out a black RangeMan handkerchief in his pocket and wiped the blood from his face.

Blood poured from Mooch's nose. Ranger leaned down once again. "This time if you don't agree, I will allow one of these men behind me to have five minutes alone with you. Which one will be Steph's choice. Once again you will answer Stephanie's questions without any sarcasm. Understand?" Ranger once again stated; his voice hard and angry.

"Fuck you. You can't do anything to me. I'm in police custody and all this is being recorded." Mooch sneered at Ranger. Ranger nodded and turn to Steph. "Which one, Babe?"

Steph watched Mooch as he glanced at her then around the room. His eyes kept going back to Hector then Ram. Steph looked back at Ranger. "Can I pick two?" She asked. Ranger grinned at her. "Babe." He said and Steph took that to mean, of course."

She smiled. "I pick Ram and Hector." Mooch visibly paled at her words and Ranger almost laughed. Steph knew what she was doing. Ram was the next biggest after Tank and Hector just looked down right wicked scary to anyone who didn't know him.

"You pick well." He told her. He turned to his employees. "Ram and Hector you may remain behind. Everyone else out."

Once everyone was out Hector and Ram turned to Mooch with huge evil smiles on their faces. Steph closed the door as the two men moved towards Mooch. She knew she wouldn't have to do anything but talk once she got back in there. She just wanted to let Mooch know that he couldn't hurt her anymore. That even after everything he put her through, she wasn't allowing him to hold her down anymore. He may have tried to take away her love of food, but he didn't succeed. She may have trouble with certain foods, but she was doing good. In fact she wanted to thank Mooch for getting Ranger and her together.

Ranger tapped his watch; letting her know that the five minutes were up. Steph went to the door and motioned for Ranger to stop as he followed her. "Let me do this Ranger. Please." He nodded at her and she opened the door.

Hector and Ram were leaning against the two way window; obviously pleased with themselves. She glanced at Mooch and winced. His nose was already broken from Ranger's two punches, but now his eyes were almost swollen shut, his arm was broken and he was doubled over in pain. Hector and Ram had managed to do some damaged in those short five minutes.

She walked closer to Mooch and felt Hector and Ram settle close behind her. Mooch looked up at her and tried to glared. But at his wince she knew he was in a lot of pain. Steph shook her head. She didn't know where to start or even how to word it. She finally settled on one question.

"Why me?"

Mooch swallowed hard. He knew what would happen if he didn't answer. He shrugged. "I could never understand what Joe saw in you. You were always a mess; blowing up cars, rolling in trash, and getting stalked or shot or kidnapped. Grandma Bella hated you and no one wants to piss off Grandma Bella, you didn't like to stay at home, you didn't know how to cook, and you didn't want to get married or have kids. But you loved hanging out, watching Ranger games, drinking beer and eating pizza. I thought Joe was crazy for complaining. You were the perfect girlfriend and from Joe told me, no slouch in bed either." Steph clenched her fists at that statement. She couldn't wait to get her hands around Joe's skinny little neck.

Mooch continued. "When Joe told me that you and him finally called it quits for good, I wanted a chance. I asked you out and you shot me down. Fast." Steph was shocked. She thought he was playing.

"I thought you were playing, Mooch. I didn't know." Steph told him. Mooch shook his head. "Your rejection hit me hard. I'll admit I went a little crazy." Steph nodded in agreement.

"You took a lot from me. But I don't care anymore. I have my friends, my family, my job, and I have Ranger. Those things you can't take from you and you couldn't take from me. But thank you by the way."

Mooch looked taken back. "For what?" He asked.

"For showing me there is a lot more to this world than I ever thought possible." Steph looked back at Ram and Hector then walked out the door.


	17. The Dreaded Meatball

Author's Note: This story is over! :( I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as I enjoyed writing it! My next story is another Babe.. I was thinking of doing a tart story, but I think I'm going to stick to Babe. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You guys rock!

The Dreaded Meatball

"Babe, you ready?" Ranger called from the other room. I was in the our bedroom, trying to figure out what to wear. I know it sounds really stupid considering we are only going to Pino's but this was a big deal for me.

"I'll be ready in a minute, dear." I called out to him. I could hear him laughing from inside the huge walk in closet where I was. He knew I was quoting a line from an episode of I Love Lucy. I watched it a lot during my stay at the hospital. It was an all you can watch until you puke marathon of I Love Lucy. I figure since I was engaged, that's right I said engaged, to a Cuban and I was nutsy cuckoo like Lucy, it was fitting that I watch it.

It has been eight months since my surgery and I just went to a check up today and I'm completely healed. I no longer have any hallucinations on any foods and I have been able to eat out again. Except of course to one of my most favorite places, Pinos. I haven't eaten there since I found out that Mooch was drugging my food and that was almost a year ago.

Mooch was found guilty and sentenced to life in prison with the possibility of parole after a minimum of ten years. Grandma Bella and the rest of the Morelli family pretty much disowned him. Joe still couldn't deal with the fact that his cousin betrayed him. He went through a small phase of depression, but quickly receive help with a little encouragement. After several months of no contact from any of his family, Mooch finally gave up. He quit calling and he stopped sending letters. He did however send one to me which Ranger read first. It was an apology letter to me for everything he did to me. For everything he caused. Ranger asked me if I was going to send him a letter back. I did not.

The night of my surgery, Ranger proposed. It was so sweet and romantic. I couldn't believe they let him do it. He announced over the intercom for the hospital to hear. He told everyone how much he loved me and that he couldn't live another day not knowing that I was his heart, body, soul, and name. Then he asked me to marry him. With tears streaming down my cheeks, I said yes then went into surgery. I came out feeling fully alive and flying high with love and drugs.

So back to where I am right now. I'm standing in our huge walk in closet trying to find something to wear. I wasn't even sure if I was going to be able to eat the dreaded meatball sub, but I was willing to give it a try. I miss my meatball subs, so I needed to try. Everyone would be there. I do mean everyone. Ranger and myself of course then Tank, Lester, Bobby, Ram, Cal, Manny, Hal, Hector, Woody, my Dad, Grandma Mazur, Joe, Connie, and Lula. I was a little nervous by being surrounded by all those people, but again I needed to do this.

Mooch gave me something that I will always be thankful for. He made me realize that I'll always have my family and friends through life's crisis. However he took something from me that I'm afraid I won't ever be able to recover from. My fear of meatball subs and well Pinos food in general. I know it sounds silly or goofy but Pinos has been my comfort food since as long as I can remember. No, I really don't need comfort food anymore at least not with Ranger and my friends around but it still hurts knowing that I can't go to Pinos when Connie and Lula go or when Joe wants to come over and watch a Rangers game on television.

So here I am trying to figure out what I'm going to wear to Pinos for a night of meatball subs. I let out of sigh of frustration and almost jump ten foot in the air when I feel Ranger's arms wrap around my waist from behind.

"Babe." Was all he said but I knew what he was telling me. 'Whatever you wear will be fine.' I knew this but I was still having a hard time choosing, so I handed the job to the man in black. Well the man tonight was wearing black dress slacks and a deep blue silk dress shirt. The shirt was opened at the collar showing a little bit of the sexy as sin mocha latte skin. The sleeves were rolled up revealing toned arms. His hair was down and flowing around his shoulders. He looked like sex on a stick.

"I don't know what to wear, so why don't you choose." I told him. I felt him shake his head at the same time I felt the deep rumble of his chest so I knew he was laughing.

"It would be my pleasure, Babe." He let go of me and stepped around me to grab a black skirt and a lavender button up dress shirt. I wasn't sure why he was going so dressy but I liked it so I went with it. I was already wearing a matching black lace Victoria Secret panty and bra set. I was wearing a pink lace set but Ranger ripped those off about an hour ago when I first started getting ready.

I slipped on the skirt then the shirt. While I was buttoning up the shirt I glanced at Ranger who was watching me. "Why a skirt?" I asked him. He cocked one sexy eyebrow at me. "Better access." He replied. I blushed and looked away. That made him throw his head back and laugh.

I threw my towel that I had left on the bench in the closet at him. "I don't know what is so funny, Ranger." I told him. He stopped laughing and came to stand in front of me. He cupped my face in his hands and brought my lips to his. He kept the kiss light but I still felt it down to my toes. He pulled away to look into my eyes. I bit my lip and waited.

"Babe, I love that even after everything we have done in bed you still blush when I mention sex or anything to do with it. I hope that even after twenty years of marriage and when I want to take you against the wall hard and fast, you blush just like that." He gave me a wolf grin and kissed me again. "Just to give you a heads up, I do plan on taking you against the wall hard and fast tonight. In the Pinos bathroom." He gave me another hard kiss and pulled away completely. I was completely speechless, so I just stood there trying to hold back the mental picture. I could feel my panties getting damp but I didn't want to have to change them.

Ranger's chuckling drew me back in the present and I turned to glare at him. He gave me his 200 watt grin. "Now hurry and finish getting ready so we can go before I change my mind and take you now." With that said he turned and stalked out of the room. I set to work on my hair and make up. It was going to be an amazing night.

* * *

><p>We pulled into the Pino's parking lot and the first thing I noticed was that it was really busy. I saw several black RangeMan vehicles along with my dad's cab and Lula's firebird. I was hoping the place wouldn't be that busy, but I guess my luck ran out. We got a parking place in front, of course. Anything for Ranger and his great parking karma.<p>

"They're busy." I commented. Ranger glanced at me before angling himself out of his Porsche Turbo. He walked over to my side and opened the door for me. I got out and glanced around again. I picked out Joe's Ducati and my cousin Eddie's car. Along with them I found Connie's car and Lester's newest toy.

Arm in arm with Ranger we walked to the front door of Pino's together. Ranger opened the door and ushered me in.

"SURPRISE!" I jumped back into Ranger's waiting arms as everyone turned around and screamed surprise at me. I couldn't believe it. My mouth dropped open as I looked around. Most of RangeMan was there along with my mom, my dad, my Grandmother, Ella and Luis, Joe, Grandma Bella, Angela Morelli, Mary Lou and her family, Connie, Lula, Eddie and his family, Carl, Big Dog, Mooner, and Dougie. Among them was a few more of my regular skips.

I looked around above everyone's heads and noticed the decorations in blue, purple, black, and white. Balloons and crepe paper in every direction. A huge table was set up in the corner and it was covered in food. Lots and lots of food. I could make out chips, a veggie tray, a fruit tray, cookies, little weanies, pigs in a blanket, and a huge cake took up the center of the table. I turned to look at Ranger who smiled at me.

"Ranger?" I was now done to one word questions.

He nodded. "I didn't want any pressure on you, Babe. There is plenty of food here along with what is on that table. Ella's cooking in fact. So mingle with the people who love you and enjoy the food. No pressure, Babe. We love you. I love you."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and squeezed him tight. "Thank you, Ranger. I love you, too." I pulled away and turned to face my friends and my family. I was immediately pulled into the group, laughing and joking.

I circled the room, making sure to talk to everyone I knew. I turned around when I heard someone calling my name. I smiled when I saw Ranger heading towards me. In his hands was a meatball sub and a salad. We took our seats in a booth and I had a feeling that Ranger told everyone to leave me alone so I wouldn't have any pressure.

He winked at me so I knew he knew where my train of thought was. I smiled as I unwrapped my meatball sub. It smelled so good and looked even better. I picked it up and inhaled. I looked up at Ranger's groan and frowned.

"Babe, you're moaning. Take a bite." He instructed me. I nodded absently and opened my mouth. Before I could blink, half of my meatball sub was missing. I looked up at Ranger once again, my mouth opened in shock. He grinned.

"You're back, Babe."

I nodded and finished my sub. It was really good and I almost asked for another but there was cake. I wanted cake.

"I just ate a meatball sub." I stated out loud.

"You did. Proud of ya, Babe."

I grinned. "Now cake." I demanded.

Ranger stood up and took my hand. He pulled me up and then towards the bathroom. "Ranger, where are we going?"

"To the bathroom." He said with a wink.

Holy Hot Flash!


End file.
